Song of the Soul
by LarkspiritofForestClan
Summary: Heart torn apart with grief and the fear for her kits, Larkblossom left her former home- leaving her Clan grieving over their beloved leader's death and the "disappearance" of his loyal daughter. FireClan has fallen apart,and with war looming closer to ForestClan, who can Larkblossom trust to help her realize her destiny and return in time to save her Clan? Sequel to Path of Heart
1. Prologue

Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed _Path of Hearts_!

Now here is the rest of the story…or is it? Well, enjoy!~

"_My heart's a battleground_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land..." –Sanctuary, Utada_

**ForestClan**

Leader: Thornstar-dusty brown tom with even paler brown paws

Deputy: Owlflight- white tom with one brown paw

Mate: Twigclaw

Medicine Cat: Brownfeather- brown she-cat with green eyes and black flecks on her flank

Warriors

Featherfoot- pretty light gray she-cat with dark gray paws and tail tip

Sunpelt- Handsome bright red tom with darker stripes running down his back

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Littlewing- black tom with patches of white in his fur

Shallowpuddle- blue-gray she-cat with white paws

Swiftwind- black and white she-cat with brown eyes

Berryfur- pale blue tom with dark blue paws and tail

Apprentice: Loudpaw

Shadowtail- tabby tom with a black tail tip

Mate: Rosesong

Twigclaw- thin albino she-cat with red eyes

Eagleshadow-dark brown tom with black paws

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Sapphirecloud- small gray she-cat dappled with different shades of gray

Kindlestrike- light red tom with white paws, underbelly, and soft blue-green eyes

Fawntail- pretty calico she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfrost-light gold tom with bright blue eyes

Heatherspring- white she-cat with cream paws and pretty blue eyes

Nightwhisper-beautiful black she-cat with a white stripe running down her nose

Queens

Rosesong- blood red she cat with yellow eyes Kits; Skykit- white she-kit with gray tabby patches, blue eyes and is very small; Redkit- cream-colored she-cat with a red tail, ear tips, paws and muzzle with one blue eye and the other green; Flarekit- blood red tom but has white on his paws, chest, ears, muzzle, and tail tip; Black-kit- black tom with white paws, a white tail tip, and a white locket of fur on his chest with green eyes; Blossomkit- A light red tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Ravenpaw: light golden she-cat with amber eyes

Loudpaw- pale cream tom with long fluffy fur

Smallpaw- cream she-cat with dainty white paws

Elders

Blueflower- old blue she-cat with pale gray eyes

Pinefoot- tall reddish-brown tom that is blind in one eye

Silversnow- older she-cat with light fluffy silver fur and piercing gray eyes

**FireClan**

Leader- Witherstar- deathly white tom with unforgiving dark black eyes

Deputy-Badgerswipe- large black and white tom with one very large tooth

Medicine Cat: Tanglewhisker- white tabby tom

Apprentice: Streampaw- blue gray she-cat with a fluffy silver tail (Gone)

Warriors 

Berryheart- ginger tabby she-cat with patches of black

Palefoot- black tom with a gray foot

Rushtail- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat (Gone)

Apprentice: Lichenpaw (Gone)

Tornfoot- sandy gray tom with a nasty scar on foot

Dappledleaf- dark gray she-cat with pale gray spots (Gone)

Ravenpelt- pure black tabby tom with bright gray eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Longfur- dark brown tabby tom with long fur

Bushytail- ginger she-cat with a long furred tail

Crowcloud- black and white tom with striking yellow eyes and long fluffy tail

Runningheart- white and gray tabby she-cat

Windfur- brown tabby tom

Molenose- dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Cherryfeather- light ginger she-cat with shiny gray eyes

Dustclaw- sandy gray tabby tom

Queens

Grayshadow- gray she-cat with deep blue eyes Kits; Stonekit- silver and black tom with white paws, Stormkit- white she-cat with silver paws (Gone, left with kits)

Cloudecho- dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws; Fernkit- small red she cat with lively and mischievous green eyes

Nightheart- black she-cat (Mother of Crowcloud's kits: Sandkit- ginger she-cat, Cinderkit- gray tabby she-cat, and Whitekit- all white tom with one black hind paw)

Mousefoot- musty brown she-cat kits; Lilackit-light brown she-cat with gray and black paws

Emberheart- dark ginger she-cat (Mother of Windfur's kits: Dewkit- light grey-silver she-cat, Orangekit- ginger tom, Sunkit- bright ginger and brown tabby she-cat, and Nettlekit- light brown tabby tom Tigerkit-light ginger tom with a black stripe running down his nose and eartips) (Gone; abandoned kits)

Creekfall- blue-grey she-cat (Expecting Longfur's kits) (Gone)

Apprentices

Shrewpaw- black and brown patched tom (Shrewpelt)

Lichenpaw- brown and white she-cat (Lichentail) (Gone)

Elders

Rabbithop- ragged brown tabby tom

Icewing- pure white she-cat, blind

Blacktail- grey tabby tom with a shredded black tail

Beaverpelt- dark brown she-cat with sleek, glossy fur, ripped ear

**RiverClan**

Leader- Splashstar- light silver and gray she-cat with soft brown eyes

Deputy- Ripplesong- dark black she-cat with bright silver eyes and white paws

Medicine Cat- Snow-whisper-pretty snowy white she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader- Sandstar- small sandy brown tom with dull yellow eyes

Deputy- Echowind- dappled white and silver she-cat with green eyes

**Kittypets**

Pop- Dark gray tom with silver splashed on his side and white ear tips, only tom in the B section of Twoleg nests

Sophie- small, young white she-cat with black stripe running down her nose with bright yellow eyes, has a little red bow on her tail

Mitzi- Yellow she-cat with dull green eyes, has a small pink collar with a little bell

Dusk- mottled black and brown she-cat has three kits; Flash- black tom with a bright white chest and hind paw; Robin- small white and brown she-cat with shiny green eyes; Cotton- miniature white she-cat with two brown hind paws and fluffy brown tail tip

**Alley Cats**

Fitz- Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Wally- light gray tom with soft green eyes (Fitz's brother)

Nano- small silver she-cat with dark yellow eyes (Wally and Fitz's sister)

Cloud- White tom with a black tail tip and shredded ears

Harley- white she-cat with dappled black spots

Whisper- light yellow tom with white paws and tail tip

Nemo- small red she-cat with white paws and black tail tip

Eagle- Dark brown tom with silver paws

Flip- silver she-cat with brown toms (Eagle's sister, opposite coloring of Eagle)

**Song of the Soul- Prologue **

**Dusk**

A mottled black and brown she-cat was sitting on her regular spot on the fence near her Twolegs' nest when she was sprayed with ice cold water from the bird bath. She froze, yowled, and then spun around to find her kits smiling at her mischievously.

"Flash! Robin! What- why did you do that?" She gasped, fur bristling against the cold. She shook her fur in attempt to dry it. A little white she-kit scrambled to join her trouble making littermates.

"Mama, you did the same thing yesterday to me!" The little white kit mewled and giggled as her mother narrowed her eyes playfully at her.

"Of course, Cotton. It seemed to have slipped my mind." Dusk meowed sarcastically. "Now it's getting dark, I want you three in the nest before I return from hunting." The kits nodded obediently and laughed while chasing each other into the Twoleg nest.

Dusk jumped off the fence as soon as she knew her kits were inside. Frost glittered the grass between the Twoleg's nests under the bright moonlight. Dusk shivered from the biting cold.

Soon she reached the large fence that separated the Twolegplace from the large Thunderpath and the Clan territories. She was bunching her leg muscles, ready to jump when a cat jumped onto the fence above her. Dusk narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Larkblossom? What are you-" She was scanning the warrior and noticed her slightly swelling belly. "Oh? You're expecting kits?" She looked up at Larkblossom.

The brown queen was looking down at her with wariness glinting in her eyes. "Yes." She mewed quietly. "I am." She flicked her tail and jumped to the ground.

"I need help, Dusk. Do you know a safe place I can stay?"

**?**

A sharp, icy wind cut through a small kit's soft fur. The kit mewled pitifully in sickness and fear. Its mother whimpered sadly, as she could offer nothing to help her little one.

"Grayshadow, come join the group. Stormkit is in the paws of StarClan now." A black she-cat stood behind the queen. The gray queen shook her head until she saw the little kit's eyes begin to fade.

"Oh, Nightheart…" The gray queen yowled and turned away from the kit. "She was too young. My poor Stormkit…" She wailed into the black she-cat's fur. A small ginger she-kit padded up behind them.

"Mother, what happened? Where's Stormkit? You promised she'd come back to the group." The kit mewed. Grayshadow had now fallen quiet.

"Sandkit, Stormkit has went to be with StarClan. She will not be returning." She said quietly. Nightheart didn't give the she-kit a chance to open her mouth.

"We need to keep moving. We cannot be caught by a patrol." She meowed fearfully. Grayshadow stared at her, mouth agape.

"You must be joking! Who in their right mind would send a patrol out this far at this time to catch a few queens and their kits?! We have hardly any warriors to defend us!" She snarled. Nightheart narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, stay and end up like Briarpath." The son of Witherstar had turned on his father and had been tortured by starvation and then brutally murdered. Cloudecho's screech could be heard for many forestlengths when she found his body. His own father tore his throat out.

Grayshadow sighed painfully. "Alright. Let's tell the others."

**StarClan**

The usual Greenleaf breeze had chilled a little as it blew through a bright green meadow. A small red she-kit bounced around a dark red tom. His blue eyes flashed happily as they tumbled through the brush and were laughing as the fell from dizziness.

A light brown she-cat padded towards them with a great brown and red tom by her side. The pair of mates smiled at their carefree spirit.

They looked at each other and smiled, purring, their reunion continuing even though a shadow still loomed on the horizon. They could feel it in their very souls, and yet their hopeful savior had left the ones she was to save.

A pure white tom followed not too far behind them, watching his friends and his other friends' daughter and son playing like kits. He smiled sadly at their way of death, but was happy they were together.

He cut through the field and made his way to a small pool of water.

The water was dark and had begun to become murky but still showed the visions of the Clans.

Icewhisp only saw the fog of confusion in a cat's heart, and the ocean of blood of the ones who would die without the leader that could save them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, hey all! :D How are you peoples? I'm going to answer reviews every chapter (or at least try). I want to be able to keep up with everyone's review.(: So, onto reviews!**

**White Wolf Forever- I know, I almost cried writing that…I really didn't wanna do it, but it gotta be done. **

**SwiftStar1- Haha thank you(: **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Jayfrost**

Jayfrost followed Kindlestrike and Fawntail as she snagged a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and brought it over to her. Redheart smiled gratefully but lately she could barely even choke water down. After Larkblossom left, she seemed to have become sickly of the heart. She contributed to the Clan by hunting and patrolling, but seemed to have no spirit. He watched as the warrior nudged the rabbit to Smallpaw and Loudpaw. The two apprentices wolfed the scrawny kill down to the very bones.

Jayfrost decided to look away as his stomach growled. Kindlestrike and Fawntail did the same thing and sighed.

"I don't think I can handle going hunting again…my paws are still numb from the dawn patrol." Fawntail mewed. "I'm going to my nest; wake me if I am needed." She nodded to the toms and trotted off towards the warrior's den. Kindlestrike flicked his ears.

"I think I can manage another hunt, do you want to join me?" He asked and looked over at the meager fresh-kill pile. _He hasn't eaten a thing today._ Jayfrost realized with a jolt. He nodded vigorously and followed the pale red tom out of camp. They passed Thornstar and Owlflight who were carrying small mice that were dangling from their jaws. Thornstar stopped and set his kill down.

"Jayfrost, I need to speak to you when as soon as possible." Jayfrost tipped his head and gave Kindlestrike a sidelong glance. His friend shrugged.

"You may hunt, but return as soon as possible. A storm's coming." The leader had a sharp edge to his voice as he picked up his kill and walked off.

"He's right you know, let's hurry." Kindlestrike meowed and picked up his pace. Jayfrost slunk after him as a dry, cold snow began to fall.

**Larkblossom**

She looked at Dusk uncertainly, watching her face to see if she was taking her offer back. The mottled she-cat was looking at her with surprise instead.

"Wouldn't your Clan help take care of them?" She asked. "Surely with so many of you-"

"They can't help me. It…it's not…" She trailed and looked away. Dusk nodded uncomfortably and looked at the ground. Larkblossom couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"Alright…I know some cats that wouldn't mind having you, unless you want to stay with my kits and I?" Dusk meowed kindly and smiled. She motioned Larkblossom to follow her with her tail.

"Well, my Twolegs have a nice, warm shed that you can use when the kits come…" Larkblossom listened quietly to the queens' chatter and looked around at the scenery. The grass felt cold and unfamiliar in contrast to the forest floor of her home. There were different Twoleg nests varying in shapes, sizes, and colors. Some had green or red lights- even white lights hanging off of their tops! They passed several Twolegs nests until they arrived at Dusk's Twolegs' nest. And when Dusk had told Larkblossom to search for the brightest nest, she wasn't kidding. As they hopped over the fence, Larkblossom was bombarded with many lights. There were more than green, red, and white lights. There were lights that had patterns to them or some that just blinked

"How can you sleep around here?" She mewed as she squinted. "It's so bright!" Dusk laughed and shook her head. "You get used to it, don't worry."

They jumped down into the nest's garden and padded across the strange grass and came up to the entrance of the nest. Larkblossom hesitated and stepped back from the nest anxiously, Twoleg scent powerful. She looked to Dusk timidly.

"What if your Twolegs try to kick me out?" She asked. "I'd have nowhere else to go…" Dusk shook her head again. "Don't think like that, they won't mind at all…in fact, they might even help with the kits when they arrive." That helped calm a little bit of Larkblossom's nerves, but she still felt worried. Dusk then headed into a weird flap that lead into the nest.

_For my kits. _ Larkblossom then sighed and followed her.

**Olivefur**

A sudden chill crept on Olivefur's side as she woke up from her nap. She poked her head up from the grass and looked around. She smiled as she spotted a small shape bouncing around in the field near the trees she and Rowanstar where napping under. Dawnkit had earlier fallen asleep by Olivefur's side under the dappling bright ever abundant Greenleaf sunlight.

But now she was playing with her brother who had dashed past them and gently tackled his sister in the tall grasses. Rowanstar stirred beside Olivefur and raised his head and blinked. Then he saw Olivefur and purred; all of the pain and guilt from the past had gone- though he had yet to talk to Larkblossom through her dreams.

"Icewhisp is coming to talk to us in a while…he's worried about Redheart." Rowanstar suddenly said, but she knew he was going to mention their daughter, too. Olivefur flicked her ears. She gazed at her mate and nodded.

"I know. The loss of Briarpath had taken its toll." She mewed. The she nodded at the white tom who approached the mates.

"Greetings Rowanstar, Olivefur. Hold on for a moment, I need to fetch Briarpath." Icewhisp meowed briskly and began towards the FireClan warrior. Rowanstar tipped his head.

"Why does Briarpath need to be involved?" He asked, confused. Icewhisp looked to Olivefur.

"You don't know?" Icewhisp asked her. She slowly shook her head. She had hoped this wouldn't have to come up. Rowanstar gave Olivefur a look.

"Tell me what's going on; why does that tom need to be involved?" He asked again.

Olivefur sighed. "Love is love, you can't stop it." She looked at Icewhisp and got up.

"Larkblossom is carrying Briarpath's kits."


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a whole new chapter! :D Haha, I'm slightly hyper today, but just know you should never mix coffee with a red bull…they make you feel like nothing makes sense x3**

**Anyway, review time!**

**Swiftstar1- We're very excited, aren't we? :p**

**WhiteWolfForever- remember he basically disowned her and hasn't paid too much attention to her!(:**

**So….on with ze storeh!**

**~Larkspirit**

**Chapter 2**

**Jayfrost**

As Thornstar had predicted, snow had begun to fall from the dark clouds that loomed over the ForestClan territory. It started out soft but soon progressed to where Jayfrost could barely see more than one tree-length away from his paws- terrible hunting conditions.

He sighed as snow whipped around his fur and stung his eyes. The whole territory seemed alien in the whipping wall of white. He twitched his cold nose while trying to figure out his way back to camp, but wasn't concerned at all about his predicament.

Then he saw the familiar thinning trees that were located near the RiverClan border, as they had thin bodies and were larger on the bottom. He knew exactly where he was- but something was wrong. Jayfrost looked around but didn't see much at all. He tried to shrug the feeling of being watched and started to follow the trees back to camp, and had nothing to bring back to his Clan.

-Later-

It was silent as Jayfrost entered camp after. He flicked his ears to get rid of the numb feeling out of them and looked around at the deserted camp. The only other cat around was Kindlestrike who was laying a small mouse where the fresh-kill used to be.

"It's snowing too hard to do anything else than stay in our dens right now." Jayfrost jumped and turned around. Thornstar padded out of his den and walked up to Jayfrost. "Go rest, Kindlestrike. I need to speak to Jayfrost." The warrior nodded and sped out of the snow and into the warrior's den leaving Jayfrost alone with the leader.

The dusty brown tom shook his fur. "How about we step into my den, it's warmer there." He gave Jayfrost no time to object as he headed to the leader's den. Jayfrost quickly followed him and was glad to get out of the icy cold. Thornstar stopped and looked straight at Jayfrost.

"I know this has been a harder time on you, Jayfrost. I am just getting used to being leader and…I'm not sure what else to do about this." The leader meowed. He looked nervous and his whiskers twitched. Jayfrost tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, Thornstar?" He asked. Then another cat padded into the den.

"Brrr! It's really snowing now!" Brownfeather exclaimed as she stepped inside and shook snow off of her fur. Jayfrost looked at her curiously but then turned back to their leader.

"I have talked to Brownfeather and she has received no signs about your close friend. Not even after she disappeared." Thornstar continued. Jayfrost narrowed his eyes.

"How do you think I would know? I'm not important enough!" He snapped. Thornstar and Brownfeather looked at each other with mild shock.

"Jayfrost, we were just wondering if you might have known if she had planned to go anywhere. You were her mate, correct?"

Jayfrost froze at that question and didn't talk for a moment. _This must be some sick sort of joke they're playing._

"We need to know Jayfrost." Thornstar prompted. Jayfrost glared at him and the medicine cat.

"We were never mates." He said slowly and quietly. "And even if I did know where she is- if she's even alive, I wouldn't tell either of you."

**Larkblossom**

Strange smells bombarded Larkblossom's nose as she stepped into the Twoleg nest. There were many foreign things everywhere and slightly scared her. She followed Dusk who seemed to be very comfortable in such a different place from the forest. They walked through a den full of foot things for Twolegs and soft but smelly things that covered their bodies. _They need these things because they've got no fur! _Larkblossom chuckled quietly. They came out of the den and crossed an area covered in cold, square stone. There were platforms that rose in the cold stone that held many things on them

Larkblossom almost yowled as they passed another square that had glowing moving things in it.

"Are those things stuck in there?" She mewed curiously at the glowing objects. Dusk laughed. "Of course not. The shows are recorded somewhere else." Larkblossom didn't understand what she said, but did not want to appear rude, so she nodded.

Then they walked up odd, raising platforms that led to more dens. Larkblossom had never felt more lost than she had ever before. _Except for your first Gathering._

She sighed sadly at the memory. Her father had kept her from all other Gatherings after that, but she had a feeling she knew the reason why. Soon they came to a stop.

"Um…I would have to warn you to watch out for your tail. I'm just going to apologize in advanced." Dusk meowed apologetically with a light glint in her eyes. Larkblossom felt slightly confused but as she entered the den, she quickly found out why.

**Kindlestrike**

A warm breeze ruffled Kindlestrike's fur as he opened his eyes to a bright green meadow in StarClan. He enjoyed the warmth, but looked around for some cat to talk to him. He saw no cat and decided to walk to the bordering forests. After he reached them, two toms approached him.

_Rowanstar and…who is that? _The other tom following the former leader was pure white and had dark eyes like-

"_Witherstar?_" He asked incredulously. Rowanstar sat down in front of him and the white tom shook his head as he sat down beside the leader.

"Of course not, my name is Icewhisp. I am Witherstar's brother." He gave Rowanstar an odd look before talking to Kindlestrike again. The former ForestClan leader flicked his ears and cut Icewhisp off.

"I want to thank you for helping my daughter in her time of need." He began. "But she is not in a place where her destiny needs her to be. You have to bring her back." The tom pawed at the ground. Kindlestrike nodded.

"Why did she leave in the first place? You never told me the last time you called me here." Rowanstar's face grew dark and he glared at the ground. Icewhisp sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She is trying to protect something important to her, but the forest needs her." He explained vaguely and glanced at Rowanstar. He lashed his tail.

"You need to find here for the sake of the Clan. Will you make sure you do?" He asked.

Kindlestrike nodded as they began to fade away. "I will."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've been watching the news a lot lately, and prayers to all who are without power or are just stuck at home due to flooding, etc. I hope everyone is ok! **

**My friend Fawndapple1359 was caught in the storm Sandy and has been through days without power, it'd be nice if she got power back and see many reviews for her story, Death of a Lilac! So why don't you all go check that out? **

** r/8616513/**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Anonymous Orange- Don't worry, it'll all clear up as the story goes on! ….hopefully .-. I don't wanna confuse everyone! D:**

**Anyway, you all know what to do! Read and review my lovelies! ~**

"_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home…"**_

**-Lights by Ellie Goulding**

**Chapter 3**

**Larkblossom**

Larkblossom's tail was pricked with sharp, tiny teeth. She yelped and jumped away from her attackers. A small white kit tore past her with an extremely small white kit following it. A black kit trailed her tail. She raised her tail above the kit's reach and laughed.

"That's my son Flash; he's a bit of a trouble maker…" Dusk meowed and glared at him. He laughed and ran off to his sisters. Dusk rolled her eyes.

"Those are my daughters, Robin and Cotton. They look alike, but Cotton is the runt of the litter…but they still think they're twins." She explained then called," Kits! Come meet our new friend." The three young kits bounded up to their mother and continued to bounce around her. She glared at them and they immediately sat down obediently.

"This is my friend, Larkblossom. She is going to be staying with us for a while. I hope you three are kind and polite to her." She gave them a pointed look and they nodded. Larkblossom smiled.

"I think I'll take tips from you for my future little ones." She laughed lightly. Dusk flicked her tail.

"It only works for a little while." She meowed as the kits raced over to Larkblossom. "See?"

"Why are you here?

Your name sounds weird, are you a house pet?

Are you having kits like our mother?"

Larkblossom stepped back away from the kits, somewhat overwhelmed by their questions. They painfully reminded her of her home. Dusk seemed to notice this and stopped her kits from asking more questions.

"Now, now kits. Let her be, she'll answer your questions when she is ready." Dusk told them and looked to Larkblossom. She shook her head.

"Don't worry, I bet they would enjoy a story." The kits became excited about this and pricked their ears. Larkblossom lay down on the floor and waited for Dusk and her kits to settle down before beginning.

"My name was given to me by my…well, former leader, Rowanstar. He led a clan of cats named ForestClan. We lived in the forest near your home." She began.

"Is your clan still there?" Cotton piped up. Larkblossom sighed. "Yes they are."

"The clan is protected by cats that are trained to fight called warriors. I am a warrior, and we live by the warrior code. We all live together and protect each other." Flash's eyes brightened.

"I wanna learn how to fight!" He exclaimed and jumped up. "I can play fight really well! I can beat Robin- and even mother!" Larkblossom's fur on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Fighting is not everything." She said. "We have a medicine cat that heals out injuries and illnesses. The medicine cats from all clans join together at the Falls every new moon to share tongues with StarClan."

"There's more clans other than ForestClan?" Robin mewed. Larkblossom nodded. "Yes, of course! There is RiverClan, WindClan, and FireClan."

"Does your family live in ForestClan?" Flash asked her. Larkblossom's heart burned with pain and loss. Dusk gathered her kits. "I think we need to let her rest, she needs it. Say goodnight." Larkblossom didn't acknowledge their "goodnights" and looked out the window of the Twoleg nest. She couldn't see much farther past the lights, but it was beginning to snow very hard. At that moment she felt something deep inside her move.

_My family lives in me._

**Grayshadow**

Little Stonekit trailed her slowly as his soft black and silver fur was buffeted by the icy cold Leafbare wind. He gave her a sad look. She said nothing as her heart broke for her son. Stormkit's death had taken a large toll on her brother, and his normal energetic side had disappeared. Grayshadow looked around at the other queens and kits. They had been traveling for quite some time now, and the two warriors, Dappledleaf and Fallowfern, who followed them, were exhausted. Stormkit had been the only cat who had died so far, but there were others that seemed to be destined to join the little she-cat. _StarClan, have mercy. _

Lichenpaw fell back to Grayshadow and Stonekit. "Nightheart said Fallowfern had found a place we can stay for the night and wants you to get up with the group." She mewed tiredly. Her brown and white fur was covered in frozen mud and her eyes were shadowed with pain, fear, and exhaustion from travelling.

The queen noticed she was limping. "I will, now go see Streampaw for your paws when we stop for the night." She ordered. The apprentice didn't argue but limped away towards the bulk of the group. Grayshadow nudged Stonekit forwards. "Let's go, we can't keep the group waiting." Stonekit padded forward but made no sound.

_Oh StarClan, please help us…I can't lose my son too. _

**Briarpath**

Icewhisp shook his head sadly. "They're suffering." He stated. Briarpath looked to the ground.

"They're scared." He meowed. He unsheathed his claws. "This is all my father's fault! If it weren't for him, you, Dawnkit and I would still be there with the Clan and they wouldn't have to be afraid or have to run!" He shouted. Icewhisp winced. Briarpath relaxed a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"Icewhisp stopped him.

"My brother has a dark heart; he should never have been leader." He meowed softly. "He should have never killed any of us." Briarpath drew his ears back guiltily.

"I'm sorry…I never knew he killed you…mother only knew what father told her…" He sighed.

"Witherstar has a way with words. No cat knew he would turn this way. Not even StarClan." Briarpath sighed and looked to the meadow where Kindlestrike stood.

"I have to go." Icewhisp meowed as Rowanstar appeared. He gave Briarpath a stern look as he passed him but then nodded to Icewhisp in greeting.

"Be kind to my nephew." Icewhisp growled in return. Rowanstar narrowed his eyes and said nothing and padded out towards the meadow to speak with the ForestClan leader. Briarpath turned to the forest and spotted Olivefur and went over to her. She smiled kindly at him.

"He's still upset with you, I'm guessing?" She asked him. He nodded and shrugged.

"Love is love is love." They meowed together.

"Don't worry Briarpath; he'll get over it someday." Briarpath felt that day would never come, but he decided to listen to her words instead. Hopefully they would prove to be true.


	5. Chapter 4

**Not so many reviews, but hey- I enjoy writing, so I'll keep on! Hope you all like! Oh, and don't forget to check the story, **_**Death of a Lilac **_**out! **

**Finally, I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. **

**That is all!**

"_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say,**_

_**"Please, oh baby, don't go."**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go…" –Simple and Clean by Utada**_

**Chapter 4**

**Larkblossom**

"_Mother, don't leave!"_

"_Don't worry my little bird, I will never leave you." _

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

The feeling of abandonment churned in her belly as she watched Dusk herd her kits to a small nest looking item. She settled down onto the floor as Dusk padded up to her when the kits were in their nest.

"You know you don't have to sleep there, right? I have a basket for you too." Dusk meowed. Larkblossom looked up at her and laughed softly.

"You're right, it's pretty cold here." She mewed and got up and followed Dusk. They jumped up some 'cabinets' and came to the 'basket'. Larkblossom purred.

"Thank you so much…I will repay you somehow, someday." She meowed gratefully to her friend. The queen shook her head.

"Don't think about that, you need it." Dusk told her, and then paused. "Is everything alright with you, Larkblossom?" She froze at that question. _There is no way I can answer that truthfully without scaring her._

"One day it will." She meowed simply and nudged the she-cat kindly. She then jumped into the basket and curled into a ball. "Sleep well." Dusk padded to her basket and kits.

"Goodnight."

The moment she closed her eyes, she immediately reopened to bright, Greenleaf sunlight. Larkblossom frowned and scanned her surrounds, but smiled when she realized where she was. The meadow where she had last talked to her mother-

Larkblossom's thoughts stopped short. The last time she and her mother talked was a little while before her father died…

_She knew! Why didn't she tell me?! _Larkblossom sighed and looked around for any cat, mainly her mother.

Instead of waiting, she left the field and headed towards the forest where she knew her kin would most likely reside in. She had been in StarClan before, but she never took time to notice how many cats really lived here. There were several lounging about and sharing tongues or laughing together. Families talked together, and Larkblossom saw many pairs of mates simply walking together happily.

She had to smile with easy happiness too. The stress from the waking world melted away as she reached the cover of the trees. The Greenleaf sun filtering through the trees warmed her back and then purred as she saw a little red she-kit chasing a butterfly. The little kit was oblivious of her presence until she almost ran into her from her pursuit of the butterfly.

The kit's eyes widened in surprise, and she stepped back. Larkblossom shook her head.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She meowed kindly.

The little kit narrowed her eyes. "Are you…Larkblossom?" The kit asked and circled her. Larkblossom nodded. "Yes," she said, and then paused;" Do I know you?" The kit shook her head.

"Nope!" She mewed happily. "But I know someone who does! Follow me!" The kit charged off with a speed of an experienced warrior. Larkblossom had to run at full strength to catch up.

"What's your name?" She asked breathlessly as soon as she was close. The red she-kit smiled and her eyes shown with energy that seemed familiar.

"It's Dawnkit!"

**Jayfrost**

Thornstar sighed and shook his head. "Fine, have it that way. But it is hard on the rest of the Clan for losing such great warriors and friends at the same time."

Jayfrost growled angrily. "No, don't worry about me Thornstar. It's not like I miss my old best friend either," he snapped and rushed out of the den and into the cold darkness. He sighed and jumped down to the rest of camp and shook his fur. He slowly made his way through the snow over to the warriors' den and entered. He came to his nest to find Kindlestrike's green eyes open and stare up at him from the dark.

**(Author's note: you know how cat's eyes shine in the dark and it kind of creeps you out? Yeah, that's what I imagined in my mind, but not as creepy...)**

"Kindlestrike, you didn't have to stay up for me, you know." He told the tom. The warrior's form shrugged.

"I thought maybe you'd need someone to talk to." He meowed kindly. They sat in silence for a moment.

"I miss her. The old Larkblossom I once knew. When we were kits?" Jayfrost blurted when memories of him and Larkblossom playing together in the nursery flooded his mind. Kindlestrike sighed sadly.

"I miss those times too. Everything wasn't so…" He trailed, not sure of what word to use.

"Complicated doesn't even fit, doesn't it?" Jayfrost mewed tiredly. Kindlestrike nodded.

"I guess its life's way of saying 'you aren't kits anymore, time to grow up!'" He meowed in annoyance. "Well, I need to sleep; I'm on dawn patrol tomorrow." He settled deeper into his nest. "Goodnight, Jayfrost." Jayfrost murmured a good night and settled into his own nest. He stared into the darkness for a while until he heard the soft breathing of Kindlestrike sleeping and the harsh blowing wind from the storm. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly, but it was no use. Sleep wouldn't come easily with his best friend on his mind.

He smiled at her random energy that seemed to never end, but it did after she and her father got into a huge fight after her first Gathering. He sighed again.

_Quit living in the past._

He frowned and settled into his nest again and prepared for a long and sleepless night.

**Briarpath**

A plump mouse trotted in front of Briarpath's impatient paws. He scowled and plopped onto the ground. _Aren't they supposed to run or something? _He got up from his spot, circled it, and then sat in front of it.

The mouse merely twitched its' nose and whiskers at him but didn't seem to fear him. He growled in frustration and set back and watched it with annoyance.

The mouse suddenly perked its' ears and quickly scurried away into nearby bushes. He sighed and rolled his eyes then looked to see what caused the mouse to run away. His sister, Dawnkit popped up in front of him. He jumped at her sudden and random appearance.

"Guess who I found!" She mewed excitedly. Briarpath shrugged.

"I thought you said you were going to Olivefur for a story." He replied. She nodded.

"Well I was, but I found someone else instead!" Another cat crashed behind his sister and breathlessly caught up.

His eyes widened. _"Larkblossom?"_ He gasped in shock. A grin spread across his face as her eyes widened with excitement and sparkled with the happiness she had lost long ago.

"Briarpath!" She squeaked and jumped at him. He nuzzled her happily and purred. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I miss you." She murmured quietly. Briarpath's heart squeezed painfully.

"I miss you too, but you're here!" He meowed happily, and then stopped cold. "Wait, are you dead?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head furiously, but then her eyes grew dark.

"You're…dead." She stated. Briarpath felt his stomach tighten.

"I am." He confirmed. Larkblossom's brown eyes shown with grief as she looked up at him.

"What happened? How did this happen?" She cried painfully. Briarpath sat down.

"My father decided I was a traitor and I deserved to die." He explained. "I was captured and starved by his followers, and then he released me to chase me down as a piece of prey and tore my throat out." Larkblossom's eyes narrowed to slits.

"You didn't deserve to die. The way you died was unjust." She snarled angrily. Fury flashed in her eyes but and there was another shadow of something Briarpath couldn't quite put his paws on but decided to ignore it. He shook his head.

"I am where I was destined to be." He meowed simply. Larkblossom stared at him with longing.

"You should be with me. We could've lived together, away from all that pain." She mewed pitifully.

"I don't know if I could've. I would be fine and happy with you…but that what wasn't what destiny had for me." He told her. She nodded.

"If I were dead, I'd be here with you." She nuzzled him under his jaw. Then she backed away and looked at Dawnkit. His sister had been watching their reunion.

"But I need to speak to you…alone." She said and gave a pointed look to Dawnkit. The kit narrowed her eyes, huffed, but trotted away, tail high in the air. Briarpath rolled his eyes at her sassy personality.

"You can talk now." He said and sat down. Larkblossom sighed and followed his lead. She gulped and looked to the ground.

The she drew her head up sharply and looked him in the eyes. "I am expecting your kits." She told him. Briarpath's mind went blank.

"What?" He asked, the news not sinking in. She smiled hesitantly.

"I am having your kits." She repeated. A smile appeared on his face.

"Really?" He breathed. She nodded happily.

"Of course, you're going to be a father." She mewed softly. He purred so hard he couldn't speak.

_I'm going to be a father!_


	6. Chapter 5

**He ya'll! Sorry, homework has gotten insane and I have been working to get it all done. But I am back! **

**Review time!**

**AWESOME KITTEH: Child, so many reviews! They just made my day(: I had been hinting his death a little while, but I made sure they weren't too apparent. Haha, I am sorry that it made you so sad, but I guess it means I am succeeding in my attempts of ensuring emotion in my writing! :D thanks you for the nickname, I kind of deserve it ^-^" And aw, thank you! I try! And I will try to make your character in FireClan…or somewhere else! –hint hint-**

**Homework is a killer, but I'm working on the shortness, dun worry! D: Yes, now Kindlestrike has been dragged into this mess of a story, poor guy. xD Err, tom. Hey, be nice to little Jayfrost, he deserves love! –huggles- Thank you for your reviews! 3 3 3**

**Anyway, who is Team Jayfrost and who is Team Briarpath! Answer in your reviews!**

**So ya'll don't worry, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

Chapter 5

**Grayshadow**

Snow had begun to fall as she and the rest of the small group followed Fallowfern to the caverns she had found ahead of the group. Stonekit quietly stumbled in front of her but did not complain. Grayshadow had to keep nudging him in the right direction to make sure he didn't fall. Stormkit's death still lingered in Grayshadow's thoughts frequently. Nightheart had to make sure she kept on for Stonekit and ensure his safety.

There was little cover where they were, and it was simply hard-packed, frozen dirt. There were few to no shrubs at all compared to the FireClan territory. But they were nearing large hills that were slightly intimidating as they got closer. Everyone, including Grayshadow, stared at the large hills in awe.

Nightheart, who was previously at the front of the group, wove her way back to Grayshadow. Hope sparkled in her eyes and she smiled at Grayshadow.

"Doesn't it look like the caves back at home? I think we could actually stay here!" She meowed excitedly. Grayshadow looked at her oddly.

"There's no prey out here, what are you saying?" She meowed while scanning the barren land they had just traveled. The excitement slowly died from Nightheart's eyes.

"We can make it work." She said determinedly. Grayshadow looked at her friend doubtfully then to her son. Little Stonekit looked at the caverns with emotion in his eyes. Grayshadow's heart quickened. _Maybe it won't be so bad, like Nightheart said; we _might _be able to make it work…_

"Mother, can I go play with Whitekit, Sandkit, and Cinderkit?" He mewed with a scratchy squeak. The fact he had the desire to play with the other kits almost brought her to tears.

"Do not get under the other's paws, and watch out for any danger." She told him happily. "And if you get hurt, immediately go to Streampaw." She called after him as he ran off to the three kits crouching on the ground near Nightheart. Little Whitekit grinned happily as he saw his friend bounded over to him while Cinderkit tumbled into him. Sandkit smiled weakly but stayed near her mother. Grayshadow padded over to them slowly, her older paw aching from travel. Nightheart gave her a look.

"You need to lie down; we have to wait for Fallowfern to return anyways." Grayshadow sighed and glanced warily at Stonekit wrestling with Whitekit and Cinderkit. Nightheart smiled at her. "I will watch him." She looked down to the little ginger she-kit near her legs. "Why don't you take a nap with Grayshadow?" She asked her. The she-kit nodded silently and curled up next to Grayshadow. At that moment Grayshadow missed Stormkit more than anything, but soon fell asleep.

**Briarpath**

A rush of happiness filled his heart as his beloved mates eye's sparkled in apparent relief and pride.

"They will be the most amazing kits ever…" He murmured. She purred and twined her tails with his. A rough growl made them both jump. Briarpath saw Larkblossom's father, Rowanstar, stalk up to them from out of the bushes. He noticed the angry fire in the former ForestClan's leader's eyes but stood his ground and stayed by Larkblossom's side. Rowanstar glared at him, and then turned to his daughter.

"How long has…this been going on?!" He hissed. He spat out "this" bitterly. Larkblossom narrowed her eyes and looked her father straight in the eyes. She then pressed closer to Briarpath.

"I've loved him since we were apprentices." She stated and didn't seem fazed by her father's rage. Briarpath felt a strange feeling in his chest and braced for him to attack her, but knew her father wasn't going to kill her. Rowanstar snorted and looked at Briarpath with near disgust. Briarpath moved his ears back in protest.

"I loved her too! She means everything to me…we've been through a lot together." Larkblossom gazed at him lovingly and came to his side. She rubbed her cheek against his and they both purred. He heard snarl grow in Rowanstar's throat as he watched the pair of mates. He stepped toward them and unsheathed his claws. Briarpath began to growl too and stepped forward.

"_Rowanstar! _You touch them and I won't speak to you again!" Briarpath stopped and saw Olivefur running towards them. Her green eyes were blazing with strength he had not seen before. Rowanstar halted and stared at her with surprise. The queen glared at her mate furiously.

"What are you _doing_?" She hissed. Rowanstar gulped with slight fear. Briarpath struggled to keep from laughing. Larkblossom rolled her eyes at him.

"He's from FireClan!" Rowanstar protested. "Worse, he's the son of Witherstar! He'll end up just like him!" Briarpath heard Larkblossom gasp beside him. Pain filled her eyes and uttered a small growl. Olivefur snapped at Rowanstar.

"Oh Rowanstar, he's dead…he lives here, with us!" Olivefur told him wearily. Her green eyes glowed with a mixture of emotions but the anger had melted away. Rowanstar looked from his mate to Briarpath, puzzled.

"Here, in StarClan?" He echoed. Briarpath and Larkblossom nodded simultaneously.

"Of course, he died by his own father's claws because he fought his father trying to defend you. He also saved your daughter from being caught by his father- she could have met the same fate before she even became a warrior." Rowanstar gazed at all three warriors with disbelief.

"No, he couldn't have. He's simply FireClan scum."

**Larkblossom**

Absolute fury rose in Larkblossom's throat. Her fur on the back of her neck bristled and she glared at Rowanstar.

"Don't you _dare _call him scum, Rowanstar." She said frigidly. Briarpath shifted uncomfortably beside her, he seemed scared of her tone. She didn't want to scare him, but she had not said what was all on her mind.

"Where were you when I was scared? Where were you when I was afraid? Where were you when I was surrounded by an enemy Clan?" She snarled furiously. "You were never there in the first place! He was here for me! He made sure I wasn't afraid; he made sure I was loved! **You were **_**never**_** there!**" She roared at him. Her sides were heaving when she had finished. Rowanstar looked shocked and seemed to be speechless.

"I think he is more ForestClan than any other cat I know other than Olivefur. Goodbye father." She turned tail and sprinted into the forest. She felt her heart go numb. _I will not let this get to me anymore. I cannot. _The trees blurred as she passed them and returned to the meadow. She came to a swift stop and gasped in air as she tried to repel any feeling of regret or sadness. Then, she collapsed.

"Mama, is she going to be all right?" Voices brought Larkblossom back to the waking world.

"Of course, Cotton. Flash! Get let your sister go!" Larkblossom blinked her eyes and fuzzy figures came into focus. Dusk was scolding the little black tom sternly as her daughters joined together near their 'basket'. Larkblossom set her head on her paws and sighed. She was still angry at her father, but it was wearing away as she watched the two little she-kits. She felt her own little ones move inside and a rush of excitement filled her as she looked at her belly.

_Come soon so I can love all of you…_

A purr made Larkblossom look up to see Dusk padding toward her. The mottled she-cat smiled at her and sat next to her basket.

"Excited, I'm guessing?" She meowed happily. Larkblossom smiled back and nodded slowly. Her kits would arrive soon; she had seen many queens go through pregnancy. She had watched them curiously and wondered how they did it. But now she knew.

Excitement- it was simply that. The wonder of life growing inside of her was how she remain the same cat she had been born to be. Her kits would make sure of it.

"Of course!" She mewed with enthusiasm. "I can't wait."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! This is just gonna be a short rant haha! This is a quick chapter because I am going to be busy most of the week and will not be able write during Thanksgiving- and I am not going to be writing what so ever on Black Friday! So, without further audieu, on with the story!~**

"_**Don't you dare look out your window**_

_**Darling everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound…" **_** -Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift**

Chapter 6

**Kindlestrike**

A strong, cold wind blew against his fur as he padded under tall pines. He knew he had been summoned again yet felt so confused- _why so soon after his last meeting_?

Two figures of cats formed in the distance but he recognized them as Icewhisp and Olivefur. He dipped his head in respectful greeting as he came near and noticed they had grim looks on their faces. He narrowed his eyes in curiosity but decided to say nothing. Icewhisp looked to Olivefur and nodded to let her speak first. The queen shifted her gaze to Kindlestrike.

"We have called you here to help us." She stared at the ground. "Rowanstar decided to interfere with my daughter's destiny. He wants a certain cat lead her away from Clan territory and out of StarClan's reach after finding out something that…" She trailed off, leaving the tom confused. He looked to Icewhisp.

"We cannot see the Clans right now; nor can we communicate with Brownfeather. But we have to stop Rowanstar from succeeding with his plan- he cannot do this! Your Clan needs her in the near future…" Olivefur looked at Icewhisp sadly.

"He means well, but…we need you to allow us to speak through you for the sake of the Clan and its future." Kindlestrike nodded but still felt very confused.

"Why would Rowanstar lead his own daughter away?" He asked. "I thought he might want to bring her back." Olivefur's eyes grew dark.

"I thought once he was in StarClan he would gain wisdom and understand her destiny, but I was wrong. Now we need you to return and follow the cat." Kindlestrike looked at Icewhisp for instruction.

"You will know who it is; your paws will lead you." More confused than ever, he watched them fade and returned to the waking world. Dawn had come as he got out of his nest and popped into camp. No other cat was out, but a set of paw prints in the fallen snow tracked out of camp. Something inside his chest urged his paws to go, and he let himself be led by it.

**Jayfrost**

Except for the crunching of his paws in the snow, silence surrounded Jayfrost as he padded through the frozen territory. The storm from the night before had worn itself to only small flakes and had layered the forest floor in a beautiful yet freezing white blanket. His breath billowed around him as he sighed and surveyed the territory around him with his icy blue gaze.

He then pricked his ears for any sign of prey but realized his attempt was in vain when he heard only his own breathing. _I wonder why I even bother…_

He looked back at his tracks that followed him to where he was. _Why am I here? _He had travelled far away from camp.

He shook his head and continued further away from the territory, blindly letting his paws lead him.

_Maybe…it's just my entire fault. That's probably why she left. _Images of the broken she-cat he had loved for so long tugged at his exhausted mind like an unsolved mystery. He came to a small stream that cut through the distant part of ForestClan territory and looked in it to find it was frozen.

But what he focused on was a stranger in the ice that stared back at him. This cat had dead eyes; its fur was ruffled and ragged as if it hadn't been groomed for days. Under the cat's eyes were dark and sinking into the skull. He wrinkled his nose at the stench of the rotting flesh as he watched clumps of fur falling off the stranger bit by bit.

"This is what you have become inside." Jayfrost slowly looked over his shoulder. Kindlestrike was sitting on the snow with his paws and tail tucked around him. But his eyes were as dark as the midnight sky and glowed eerily. A shiver of fear went down his spine as he looked from his friend to the cat in the reflection in the ice.

"_Me? _Surely I do not look like this; otherwise, our clanmates would be terrified of me…" He replied in disbelief. Kindlestrike's eyes began to flicker and shift to a dark green gaze.

"You are to forget Her existence as a close friend, or this will not only be your soul. You don't know Her more than just a simple clanmate." Kindlestrike's voice was not his own and had sounded fierce. "You will forget her so you cannot interrupt her destiny. She will forget you too." Jayfrost shook his head frantically.

"No, I will not forget her! Ever!" He cried, his voice tightening from fear and pain. Memories flashed in his mind bright and clear as if they were happening then, but began to slow and become distorted. His brain felt fuzzy and tired as he struggled to remain conscious.

"No!" He screeched violently, shook his head, and swayed on his paws. He sunk to the ground as his paws gave way as he slipped into darkness.

**Larkblossom**

Dusk had left her watching the kits as she went out to hunt for them all. She had been observing them tumble around the area they had been staying in. She was fine until a dizzying pain filled her head.

_Are the kits coming now? No, they can't be; it's too early. _

She stood up from the basket she was curled up in, but soon fell down as darkness claimed her.

-Later-

"Larkblossom, are you alright? Please be alright…" Dusk's voice pulled her out of whatever happened. She looked around, unsure of what had happened. She looked at her friend who had concern in her eyes. Her kits were huddled in their basket behind her, looking at her in fear.

"I'm fine, I think. I'm not in pain…I just feel off." She mewed. "But I am alright." Dusk gazed at her doubtfully as she turned around and grabbed a skinny mouse. She turned back to Larkblossom and nudged it to her.

"You need this." Larkblossom took it gratefully.

"Don't worry; maybe it's just that you're very close to kitting." Dusk meowed optimistically. Larkblossom hesitated, but smiled and nodded. Her belly had swollen more by the day. The thought of her kits took the weird feeling away.

"They'll be here soon so we can both relax." The queens laughed together, but something still bothered Larkblossom in the back of her mind. But she shooed it away as she focused on her friend.

**I know this turned out to be a really weird chapter, im sorry .-. ** **but that's what happens when I write late…**


	8. Chapter 7

**How was everyone's Thanksgiving, all who celebrated? I hope it was fun! Anyway, we get Cloudecho's point of view! Yay! …well, actually, it's going to be kind of disturbing. So, WARNING, do not read if you don't want to be freaked out! **

Chapter 7

**Larkblossom **

Weak sunlight reflected off the thin layer of dry snow in the little area behind the twoleg nest. Dusk had herded her kits outside after they nearly tackled Larkblossom off of her paws while wrestling. Even though she had no part of her littermate's antics, little Cotton was apologetic and huddled near Larkblossom's paws. Larkblossom felt a rush of warmth for the small white she-kit and purred in amusement. After taking a long while of being reassured, she soon had fallen asleep at her belly.

Larkblossom didn't understand why, but she immediately began grooming the white kits fur. She stopped mid-lick when Dusk appeared in front of her and purred at her actions.

"I can already tell you are going to a great mother." She meowed, making Larkblossom smile.

"I guess so. Does it really hurt? I'm a little...terrified." She mewed anxiously. She had not really thought of the birth process yet, though there was always a medicine cat standing nearby with herbs- except for now. It was only her and Dusk with no herbs.

"You'll be alright; my twolegs could bring you to the vet if you want. The vet would make sure you it all goes well." Dusk suggested as she sat down. Larkblossom wrinkled her nose at the thought of going to a twoleg for help. She wanted help, but… _I'm not a kittypet! _She thought.

"No, I don't think I want a twoleg to help me- what if they take my kits away?!" She mewed, feeling even more anxious. A dark feeling formed in the pit of her belly. The thought of her kits being taken away from her hurt her more than any wound in battle ever could.

"Then what will you do?" Dusk asked her while watching Flash and Robin chasing each other around in the snow, sending snow everywhere. Larkblossom followed her gaze and sighed. _Will I ever get to watch my kits play like this? What if I never make it through the birth, and what will they do if I do not survive? Dusk cannot suckle them; her kits will be weaned by the time mine are born…_

Several thoughts that scared her ran through her mind. She looked past the fences to the territory behind them. Then, a different thought burned in the back of her mind. _You can go back._

"I _can _do something, but…I honestly don't want to do it." The idea she had tugged at her heart; she had left the Clan for a reason. Going back would mean everyone would know she was having kits and would interrogate her about the father was. _They can't know about Briarpath, ever. _

And…

Larkblossom narrowed her eyes. She knew someone else would be furious with her_…but who exactly?_

Dusk stared at her curiously. "Is there something wrong?" Larkblossom looked to her, not sure how to answer.

"I…I don't know. I forgot someone." Dusk had a confused look on her face. Larkblossom opened her mouth to answer, but Cotton stirred and popped up from her spot beside her belly. Her eyes shone with innocent energy and some sleep from her nap. She grinned at Dusk playfully.

"Mama, I dreamed that you were a butterfly! Then Robin, Flash, and me chased you and found daddy in the alley with the other cats from the alley…"Dusk stood rigid at her daughter's words, eyes fixed. Cotton didn't seem to realize this and continued describing her dream to her mother, but her littermates had and stopped playing and were staring at her.

"Cotton, come here and play with us!" Robin called to her sister. The little white kit stopped describing her dream. "I'll tell you later, Mama!" She then scampered off to Robin and Flash. Larkblossom gave her friend a look, waiting to see if she would tell her about the father of her kits.

Dusk looked at her warily. "It's not bad…it's just…" She looked away from Larkblossom.

"You can tell me Dusk, I won't judge." The mottled she-cat kept her wary gaze, but nodded and then sighed.

"His name is Fitz. He is what you could call a leader of a group of alley cats." She meowed while looking at the ground. "I saw him fighting when I had gone exploring when I was younger and was impressed by his fighting skills. We had fallen in love, but to him, fighting was more important. He got into trouble with some other gangs. I couldn't stay with him after I learned I was carrying his kits."

Larkblossom ear nodded slowly. "Are you mad at him?" Dusk shook her head, but in her eyes held a hurt look.

"I thought maybe he would choose me. But we haven't spoken since I had left. He never knew about the kits." Larkblossom felt bad for the kits…and realized that her kits would never know their father either.

"So enough about me and my story, tell me about yours; why did you leave your Clan?" Dusk settled back down near Larkblossom. She sighed and looked up into the sky.

"My mate wasn't someone my Clanmates would approve of; and most of my kin are gone. I had no reason to stay." The pain crept back into her heart but not into her voice. She shook the pain away.

"But will you go back, for your kits?" Dusk asked her. Larkblossom hesitated.

"Not exactly, but I will get help from a few close friends." She knew Heatherspring, Nightwhisper, Fawntail, and Kindlestrike will help her. "We'll figure something out."

**Cloudecho **

A cold wind drifted through the makeshift nursery causing Fernkit to shiver beside her stomach. Cloudecho curled her tail around her daughter in an attempt to warm her. Ever since some of the queens, apprentices, and warriors ran off after Briarpath was found dead, new dens had been made. But they weren't as deep as the old ones and were exposed to more weather so no cat could leave without being noticed. The dark gray tabby she-cat closed her eyes in grief for her mate. She missed him, even though she knew he didn't love her as she had loved him. She looked down at her five-moon old daughter who was the spitting image of Briarpath.

But her father was Witherstar, not Briarpath's. But no cat would ever know- not even Fernkit herself, that Fernkit was Briarpath's half-sister. Cloudecho sighed. Fernkit popped her head up and blinked at her mother. Cloudecho's thoughts melted away and smiled at her daughter.

"It's really cold, Cloudecho! When are we going back to the old nursery?" Mousefoot, the only other queen that did not leave the Clan, lifted her head. The brown queen looked at Fernkit with pity.

"I don't know my dear." She licked Fernkit's soft fur smooth on her shoulder. "Why don't you go see if you can help Tanglewhisker?" She suggested to her kit. The small red she-cat perked her ears at this and nodded.

"Ok!" She chirped happily. "Maybe I can take Streampaw's place if she never comes back!" Cloudecho felt her blood go cold as Fernkit rand out of the nursery. Mousefoot uttered an angry growl.

"We won't be going back until he dies." She hissed. "I wish I went with the others when I had the chance!" Cloudecho gave her a sympathetic look and put her tail on her shoulder.

"You were afraid, it wasn't your fault." She mewed. "But I'm glad you're here, it would be lonely without you." Mousefoot grunted and turned around in her nest so her back was facing Cloudecho. Cloudecho frowned but didn't say anything, but then pricked her ears as she heard several paw-steps approach the den. She huddled down into her nest and peered out and saw Witherstar violently pushing Bushytail, Runningheart, Berryheart, Cherryfeather, and…_Icewing_ towards the nursery.

_Why was the elder being put in the nursery? _Icewing wasn't old, but she had been blind since birth and had no other choice but to join the elders since Streampaw was already the medicine cat apprentice. All five she-cats seemed to be distressed as they were herded into the nursery. They filed in quietly and huddled in the corner as Witherstar loomed in the entrance.

"She-cats are now unable to leave this den unless accompanied by a warrior for now on. You will not leave this den- or _this _will be you." He didn't shift his gaze from them as Tanglewhisker padded in shakily in with Fernkit lying limp in his jaws.

Cloudecho gasped, blood pounding in her ears. "Fernkit! No!" She tried to get up from her nest but Witherstar bared his teeth and snarled at her. She flinched back fearfully into her nest but looked at her daughter. She was breathing! _Oh thank StarClan! _

"Only toms are allowed to be warriors now." Witherstar glared at them all and then whipped around and exited the den. Tanglewhisker placed Fernkit by Cloudecho and then looked at them pityingly and mouthed," I am here for you, don't worry."

But he soon scrambled out of the den when Witherstar growled his name. Cloudecho looked back at the other she-cats huddled in the corner. Runningheart shivered.

"We were powerless against his strength…he…he just told us we were going to have kits no matter what and…" The young warrior let out a choked sob. Cloudecho nodded and understood. She heard the leader call a…warrior meeting.

"All warriors come and join me!" Witherstar had yowled. His voice sounded like a dying mole. She scooted to the opening of the den and saw all the toms gather around Witherstar who stood in the middle of the makeshift camp.

"The ways of FireClan are changing! From this moment on, all she-cats born into this Clan are only to bare kits! They are not warriors and do not leave the nursery unless with a warrior escort. All she-cats old enough will be the leader's mate. Any tom that touches them will be executed immediately."  
Outraged yowls erupted from the toms that had mates. Rushtail, a brown tabby tom, stared sadly over his shoulder into the nursery. Cloudecho glanced behind her and saw grief in his now former mate Cherryfeather's eyes.

"_Silence!" _Witherstar roared.The toms reluctantly fell silent. The leader continued. "Two of you will be posted watch at the nursery at a time. Badgerswipe will inform you when it is your turn." The large black and white tom nodded at them with a shrewd look on his face. Cloudecho knew he would only place the toms that had mates at watch so they could suffer.

"My word is law; all who defy me will die." Witherstar finished. Cloudecho shivered as Fernkit began to gain consciousness. Cloudecho then ignored her fear as she turned back to the others.

"We HAVE to leave! We must find the others!" She whispered determinedly. Runningheart stared at her with mouth agape, as if Cloudecho had suggested they should throw kits in a river.

"Are you _insane_, Cloudecho? We will all surely die!" The white and gray tabby mewed hysterically. Cloudecho shook her head.

"I'm not insane, but I know Witherstar is." She replied. Some of the others laughed nervously but then fell into a dead silence and stared fearfully at the den entrance. Cloudecho slowly turned around. Crowcloud was looking at her coldly with his terrifying electric yellow eyes. He turned to his brother, Badgerswipe, who smiled cruelly.

"Oh my dear Cloudecho…it seems you have no respect for your leader. I think I will inform him!" Badgerswipe gleefully meowed as if he wanted to see some cat die. He trotted over to Witherstar who had remained in the middle of camp and talked to him. Her heart pounded painfully as she wove her tail protectively around Fernkit. She pressed close to her mother in fear.

"I didn't mean to do anything, Cloudecho. I told Witherstar you gave me permission to help Tanglewhisker when he said I wasn't allowed out of the nursery, but he got mad and hurt me!" Cloudecho didn't have time to reply when Witherstar and his deputy burst into the den.

Badgerswipe tore Fernkit away from Cloudecho's side. The kit squealed in fear as she was tossed out of the den. Cloudecho heard the loud _thump! _as she fell to the ground.

"You think you can say things about me?" Witherstar seethed at her, and was right in her face. He pinned her to the ground. She only glared at him defiantly, not letting fear enter her eyes. Witherstar snorted.

"Alright, let it be this way. Fernkit shall now be known as Ferndeath because she will be my mate until she dies." He hissed coolly. Cloudecho stared at him in horror. _She's your daughter! _She thought and fought the urge to almost scream that at him.

"You will never see her again. Let this be a lesson to all of you." He left the den with Badgerswipe trailing him.

Cloudecho felt her heart go numb as she slowly curled into a ball. She didn't want to think about her daughter's sentencing. _Witherstar is sick and twisted._

As soon as she thought this, she heard Ferndeath emit a loud scream of pain from across camp. She shuddered and suddenly broke into tears. _StarClan, why? Why this?! _

"You're right, Cloudecho." It was Berryheart who whispered. She didn't bother to look at her. "WE have to leave.

She did not answer. _Not without my daughter._


	9. Chapter 8

**Quick shout out for my friend, Illuminating Rainbow Light! You should check their stories out! They are really good! **

**Another quick note: I am not continuing Look Before You Fall until I finish the Path of Hearts series. I lost hope in it for a bit and school is insane. So it may be a few months until I start working on it again.**

"_**I see me through your eyes**_

_**Breathing new life, flying high**_

_**Your love shines the way into paradise**_

_**So I offer my life as a sacrifice**_

_**I live through your love…" –I See You by Leona Lewis**_

**Chapter 8**

**StarClan**

Lighthawk paced around a pool of water, anger flashing in her yellow eyes. The beautiful golden brown she-cat glared at the cloudy pool. It was opaque; she only could see blurs of the forms of her former Clanmates instead of the crystal clear picture she was accustomed to. She watched Icewhisp and Olivefur lay on the grass beside it with their eyes fixed. She immediately knew they were contacting Kindlestrike- _the poor tom._

She had previously watched Olivefur and Rowanstar fall into a screaming match with Icewhisp on the sideline. Unsure what to do, he accidently sided with Olivefur, setting Rowanstar off.

-Earlier-

"_You were never my friend, FireClan scum." Rowanstar hissed cruelly at the white tom. "I guess I stand alone. I failed to make sure my daughter remains loyal, so it is my turn to make it right. I know who will help me, though it is too bad he isn't in StarClan." _

"_Oh, and will that be?" Her daughter snarled dryly. Her mate looked at her coolly. _

"_Wait and you'll see." He told her simply as he spun around on his paws and walked away from them. Icewhisp stood next to the furious she-cat, waiting for her to say something._

"_I will not allow him to interfere with something that had been set in stone before he was even kitted." She murmured to herself, as if making a promise. Then she turned to the white tom. "Let's go, I know who will help us." Icewhisp shifted uncomfortably and looked at his paws._

"_What will happen to you and Rowanstar?" He asked fearfully. Olivefur didn't look at him and looked at Lighthawk instead. She merely held her daughters' gaze; this was their own fight they would have to handle themselves. But she knew she must step in if it interfered with the fate of the Clan._

"_I don't know yet. Let's go now." _

Lighthawk hovered nearby, waiting for them to return to the part of StarClan she was in from whatever mission they had chosen to use Kindlestrike to do for them. Icewhisp began shuddering and shot up into the air. Lighthawk chuckled with slight amusement. _Always jumpy, that one. _

The white tom blinked his dark eyes and then noticed her. He dipped his head respectfully and returned to his usual noble state but didn't move from his spot next to her daughter.

_This has gotten so much more complicated than it ever should have. Jayfrost should learn his place, I agree with Olivefur, but to take it to the point of it being a battle with Rowanstar? It's not right._

Finally Olivefur stirred and sat up. Her eyes seemed dazed but focused when she saw her mother.

"So, have they forgotten each other?" Lighthawk mused. Her daughter nodded slowly.

"Yes, they think of each other only as Clanmates."

**Grayshadow **

Fallowfern had returned and deemed part of the caverns safe for them to settle for the night. Grayshadow limped beside Nightheart and the kits as they entered the cave themselves. It was very dark- Grayshadow could not see past her whiskers, but still at least a little warmer than it was outside.

"Why don't we just get some rest for now; we all need it." Grayshadow flicked her ears at the warrior's voice. Like her, the other queens even seemed to be too exhausted to even reply to the warrior's suggestion. A small figure bumped against Grayshadow's leg and curled up on the floor. The distinct scent of her son filled her with comfort as she uneasily lowered herself onto the cold stone floor beside him. She felt Nightheart and her kits gather around them, and soon enough they were all asleep.

-Later-

A soft, cold breeze made Grayshadow shiver as she began to wake. But if she was cold, then…

Fear coursed through her as she looked for Stonekit. The little silver and black tom was curled up in a ball with Sandkit, Whitekit, and Cinderkit beside Nightheart. Grayshadow felt so relieved that she nearly collapsed. _Oh thank StarClan._

At the thought of her ancestors, she thought of her daughter. The feeling of loss burned in her chest and she tried to shake it away, but it was in vain. _Why would they take her away from me? I should have never left the Clan! She would still be alive!_

Grayshadow remembered watching Witherstar slash Redheart's shoulder so easily and shuddered. She and the rest of the queens left under Nightheart and Fallowfern's word…Grayshadow knew she could not bear to leave her kits behind. Emberheart didn't want to, but the dark ginger she-cat had to abandon them. There were too many to keep an eye on and would have died of starvation or cold by now…

_I can't even keep more than one kit alive. _Grayshadow's vision blurred with pain again as the memory of Stormkit dying from sickness. She looked outside of the cave in attempt to clear her mind. It was a little past dawn now and had stopped snowing, but the place they were at held no beauty.

The scenery was barren dirt and dust, with only a shrub so small that it was swaying in the breeze in the distance.

_This is no place to live. _

Movement from behind brought Grayshadow's attention back to the cave they were all sleeping in. Streampaw was getting up to check on her mother, Creekfall, who was expecting kits; they were due to arrive soon. She watched the smaller blue she-cat gently prod at Creekfall's stomach with expertise that she had learned from Tanglewhisker.

After finding all was well, the medicine cat apprentice noticed Grayshadow and quietly padded over to her.

"Do you need something for your paws? You were limping yesterday." She whispered, he fluffy silver tail flicking nervously. _Does she think I'm frail because I lost a kit? _Grayshadow thought as she looked into the apprentice's eyes. They were filled with genuine concern.

_Of course, you fool. Any mother who loses a kit should be depressed…or, at least it's normal._

"Yes, and I want you to check Stonekit's paws too, if you have a chance?" She asked. Streampaw looked relieved that Grayshadow asked that.

"Of course! I will see to it." Grayshadow smiled kindly.

"You would've earned your name by now, wouldn't you have?" She mewed quietly. Streampaw nodded sadly.

"I would have, but I am doing what I knew what I had to do. That is serving all of you." She smiled.

"Grayshadow?" The queen looked away from the medicine cat apprentice and turned her attention a pale brown she-cat that trotted up to her.

"Yes, Fallowfern?" She asked. The warrior's pelt looked worn and dull from all the travelling. _I wonder how my fur looks. _Grayshadow thought dryly.

"I want you to help a few others and I scout in the cave. Do you think you can manage?" Grayshadow considered her paws but nodded. It would help her take her mind off of her daughter.

"Alright, lead the way."

-Time skip-

**Cloudecho **

The nursery was overcrowded and stuffy with all the she-cats and the kits that were confined to its small space. Except for Cloudecho, to whom it was colder than if it was filled with ice- even when little Tigerkit and his littermates played with their foster mother. She had kept her ears pricked for any sign of her daughter so she could see if she was still alive. It had only been a half-moon since Witherstar took his daughter away from her, and she had not been able to relax whatsoever since, unless Tanglewhisker happened to bring her poppy seeds.

The kind white tabby was kind enough to bring her extras such as honey or piece of fresh-kill. He usually gazed at her with wide, sympathetic and understanding eyes. She hated being pitied, but she had chosen her daughter's fate.

Cloudecho had been staring at the back nursery for the whole night; and into dawn as she watched Crowcloud and Badgerswipe come collect some she-cats for their leader. _He doesn't deserve the title. _She thought, disgusted.

A scuffle in the dirt made Cloudecho flick her ears. She felt her heart quicken as she hoped she wasn't being called to see their dear leader. A light cough brought her slowly turning around in her nest but was met with the kind face of Tanglewhisker. She sighed in relief and looked at him expectantly and waited for some sort of herb.

"No herbs today." He meowed quietly. "But I need you to listen: I have put many pieces of poppy seed in the fresh-kill, so all the toms in camp right now are going to be beyond groggy in a few heartbeats." His tail flicked nervously and he kept looking over her shoulder. Runningheart, Cherryfeather, Bushytail, Berryheart, Icewing, and Mousefoot pricked their ears curiously and leaned closer in their nests.

"Even Witherstar?" Icewing mewed timidly, white fur bristling fearfully. The others shared her fear and directed their attention to the medicine cat. He nodded.

"I need you all to trust me! Can you promise that?" He asked them. Most of them, including Cloudecho nodded vigorously. He smiled, reassured.

"We can leave when the toms all have the seeds in their systems. That'll be in a little while. I will give you all a signal…do you think you all can escape?"

Mousefoot sighed and shook her head. "I want to, but I cannot let Emberheart down; I promised to stay and take care of the kits." Cloudecho looked at her sadly. As prickly the musty brown she-cat would be, she was loyal to the very end of her tail. She knew Witherstar very well might kill her.

"I am blind; they would find me even with the seeds in their system. I'll stay here with Mousefoot." Icewing piped up. She clumsily made her way over to Mousefoot and her kits and stood close to them. Cloudecho nodded at Tanglewhisker and nodded. "It's been decided then."

"I'll go check now." He told them, and then looked at Cloudecho," I'll get Fernkit, so just focus on getting yourself and the others once I give you the signal." Cloudecho wanted badly to retrieve her daughter herself, but nodded obediently instead of instinct.

She settled back into her nest as he cautiously left the make-shift den and waited. She could only focus on her and the other's breathing. Then, suddenly, she heard a lot of scuffling and a strange yowl that she recognized as Tanglewhisker's voice.

"Let's go!' Cloudecho swiftly launched herself out of her nest with the other she-cats right on her tail.


	10. Chapter 9

**How was everyone's holidays? I hope they went well! Happy New Years to you all, too! Sorry for not updating for so long and it's such a crappy chapter! My excuse? Um….family and food. Yup, best excuse ****ever****.**

**Well, on with the story! Read and review!**

**Chapter 9**

**Larkblossom**

-Timeskip-

Unsure of herself and what to do, Larkblossom shifted uncomfortably in her nest to face the window. Dusk had kindly taken her kits with her to go play with the Twolegs to give her some time alone. She lashed her tail and hissed as she realized she knew what she had to do. Despite her instinct telling her not to, she rose from the soft nest and padded up to the window and pushed it open and hopped outside onto the 'roof' as Dusk called it, and made her way down to the ground. Larkblossom then followed the same path she had several sunrises ago, but this time she was alone, and her belly had swollen double its size making the trip slightly difficult for her.

The brown queen slowly made her way past the other Twoleg nests and towards the fence that separated her from the large Thunderpath and the Clans. She jumped up and struggled her way up the fence but finally heaved herself up onto the top. She stayed there for a moment to catch her breath (and was amazed how easily tired she was) and surveyed the area with wary brown eyes. It had stopped snowing for a few sunrises, but it still was bitterly cold and the wind had begun to pick up though it appeared to Larkblossom that it was soon going to be sunhigh.

From where she sat, she noticed there was lots of ice on the Thunderpath, and it seemed that no monsters were barreling their way down the dark passage way as they normally did.

Deemed it was safe enough, she carefully picked her way down the fence and gingerly hopped onto the frozen ground. She waited for a moment with ears twitching to listen for any movement of unwanted company, then proceeded towards her destination. Uncertainty coursed through her mind as she approached the powerful scent of her prior home and halted.

_You didn't put much thought into this…you don't even know if the right cats you want will even be on patrol! _She mentally scolded herself as she peered into the forest. Familiar scents drifted towards her, and she recognized them immediately. To her luck, the forms of Redheart, Shallowpuddle, and Jayfrost appeared in the distance and were far away enough they hadn't noticed her yet. She dashed over into a bush and peered out from underneath it. She gazed intently at Redheart, wondering how she could attract the queen's attention without alarming the others. Then she saw Fawntail and Kindlestrike sprint after the patrol, eyes wide and fur fluffed up in excitement. She understood why as she saw Nightwhisper chasing after the pair. Larkblossom chuckled quietly as she realized how playful her friends were.

Shallowpuddle had stopped and turned to glare at Kindlestrike with annoyance. Her son smiled bashfully and slowed to a trot beside Fawntail. The pretty calico she-cat giggled and hopped away from the group and towards where Larkblossom was hiding. Larkblossom flattened her ears against her head knowing if Fawntail saw her, she wouldn't have time to explain to the warrior why she had fled the Clan without blowing her cover. _Though it's only Shallowpool you don't want to be seen by, _she thought in realization.

If only she could get the others alone!

**Kindlestrike**

A glob of partially melted snow hit his back as he raced away beside Fawntail. The calico giggled happily as she pranced away from Nightwhisper whom chased them with the threat of throwing snow on the pair. He laughed and smiled awkwardly as his mother Shallowpool stopped to glare at him. He knew what she was thinking. They slowed to a trot beside her while recovering their breath until Fawntail hopped away again and resumed their chase without him. He at his mother expectantly, tail twitching.

"You need to stop acting like a kit." He knew those were the words she was going to choose before they even came out of the blue-gray she-cat's mouth. He sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"I know that, mother. You've only said so since I was actually a kit." He growled angrily as her green eyes narrowed at him. The rest of the patrol had fallen silent at the strong presence of such irritation crackling in the air. They gingerly stepped back from the mother and son and dispersed themselves away from them. Kindlestrike watched Nightwhisper and Jayfrost hover close by- they didn't want him to be completely isolated to her wrath. Redheart stood in the distance, not quite sure of what was going on.

"Do you think Thornstar would choose you as a deputy if he saw you acting like this?" She asked critically and looked Kindlestrike straight in the eyes. He only glared back as he watched her draw her lips into a snarl.

"You were no worth as a kit- too small, a weakling! Now you've finally outgrown that and you're acting like you have no sense! Your sister is a better warrior than you, and she's an apprentice!" That did it. He let out a ragged snarl and scared her to the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ drag Smallpaw into my ways of living the way I do!" He hissed at her, uninhibited anger glowing in his eyes. "Owlflight is still alive, and I have not even received my first apprentice yet! It is you who doesn't have sense!" The group of cats stared on but no one made a move to stop him from talking. Shallowpool rolled away from him.

"Then you'll be _nothing_ other than a weak mouseheart-"Shallowpool stopped and glanced past him and flattened her ears against her head. Kindlestrike looked back and saw Thornstar padding up to them.

"I think there is no more for you to say, Shallowpool. Your son has no desire to even think of leading the Clan, so stop pestering him. He is a fine warrior, excellent at hunting and fighting. Now follow me. The rest of you continue as you were." The brown tom meowed with authority. The she-cat only stalked behind him and disappeared within the trees.

Kindlestrike sighed but remained where he was as the rest of the group warily approached him. Fawntail padded up slowly and licked his cheek in an effort to comfort him; but it only seemed to irritate him. But a certain scent wafted through the forest air that made him inhale deeper. Redheart and Jayfrost followed suit and Redheart's fur stood on end. Fawntail sniffed the air nosily and let out an excited squeal. "_Larkblossom!"_

The calico's outburst sent a ripple of nervous excitement throughout the group. She raced away from them and approached a large fern bush where a form of a cat crouched. The form moved and was replaced with the face of their friend. She seemed worried but had a kind glint in her eyes. Kindlestrike smiled as the earlier tension melted away at the sight of her.

"Larkblossom! How are you?" He meowed in surprise. His friend's belly had swelled twice its size since Kindlestrike, but the worried look on her face seemed it would never go away. Her eyes flitted from cat to cat in the group and her paws shifted on the forest floor.

"I'm fine." She mewed simply and emerged further from her spot. Kindlestrike noticed her gait was slow and cautious. She approached them quietly and purred as Fawntail bounded up to her and nuzzled her happily.

"Where have you been? We've missed you so much!" The calico stared at her earnestly. Redheart purred softly and came beside Fawntail and licked Larkblossom on the shoulder. The brown queen flicked her ears and purred but the worried look remained on her face all the same. _Something is definitely bothering her. _

"I was with a friend…" Larkblossom mumbled and looked away from the group.

"You have been gone from the Clan for over a moon! Twigclaw has been worried sick, your friends had missed you, and you say you were _with a friend?" _Every cat looked up at the sharpness and looked at Jayfrost. _Oh no._

The golden tom stalked up to Larkblossom angrily and flicked his tail in irritation. Larkblossom seemed confused and disoriented then shook her head.

"I didn't return to stay… but I need your help."


	11. Chapter 10

**To anyone who cares, I'm still here alive writing…I just got slightly (ok, maybe a lot) busy. Hope you enjoy this for the time being! There's a new point of view, by the way. I'm going to be keeping it only to a few cats for now on…I'll list them later.**

"_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear_

_Trouble it might drag you down _

_If you get lost you'll always be found_

_Just know you're not alone…"_

-Home, by Phillip Phillips

**(Gotta love his name, huh?)**

**~Lark**

Chapter 10

A large billowing cloud of Cloudecho's own breath nearly blinded her as she ran as her paws would take her. It was much more difficult for her than it had before and realized it was the same for Cherryfeather and Runningheart who were barely keeping up with her.

Panting, Cherryfeather asked," Where do we go?" Cloudecho didn't have enough breath to reply to her, but raced towards the trees of ForestClan. She glanced behind her shoulder and saw Tanglewhisker sprinting after them.

Witherstar was right behind him, his dark soulless eyes blazing with an emotion almost close to hunger. The leader's eyes sent a fearful shiver down her spine. Little Fernkit curled into a ball in the white medicine cat's jaws. Cloudecho fought the overwhelming urge to turn back and save her kit but kept on.

_Please, let her live._

**Fernkit**

The jaws of her mother's friend clamped onto her scruff with tensed pressure. Fernkit curled up, terror swallowing her whole. Earlier, Tanglewhisker had brought a piece of fresh-kill to Witherstar as an offering. Witherstar had ordered Fern_death_ to remain in the back of the den like always: he never allowed her to eat before him. Ever since he had taken her from her mother, she had remained in the back of the cave. He left her there in the darkness and cold for days on end. The only happiness Fernkit knew was when Tanglewhisker brought her morsels of mouse or vole and tell her about her mother.

But this time was different- she saw Witherstar slowly slump to the ground after gulping down the prey the medicine cat gave to him. Tanglewhisker rushed towards her and swiftly led her out of the den without a word. Fernkit was too scared to open her mouth as Tanglewhisker let out a somewhat deranged shriek. He snatched her up and began to run out of camp. Fernkit saw her mother and the other queens shoot out of the nursery. None of the toms were chasing after them and were all slumped on the ground or nearly there.

_He must have planned this, _Fernkit slowly realized. She looked back and saw Witherstar chasing after them, whatever was put in the prey wasn't strong enough for him. Tanglewhisker seemed to sense the leader behind him and ran harder. Then he tossed her as far as he could. Fernkit squealed fearfully as she landed several rabbit-hops away.

"_Run!" _Tanglewhisker screamed. "Keep running! Go! Save your-"A terrible gurgling sound replaced his kind voice. Fernkit didn't dare look back; her fur bristled and she knew what had happened and heeded the medicine cat's last words. Fernkit ran as fast as she could, but she could hear the heavy paw-steps of Witherstar and fear spread through her making her feel like ice.

A bright red she-kit with stars in her fur appeared by her side. Fernkit nearly stopped in shock- this kit looked like her but was a little bigger and seemed far wiser. _Go, _a voice filled her mind. _Lead your mother and clanmates to where you all will be safe. I'll take care of this monster. _

_Go where? _Fernkit thought, confused as the voice again filled her mind. _Your paws will lead you to the caves. Grayshadow will be waiting for you._

_But what about Tigerkit and Lilykit? _Fernkit thought sadly. The kit beside her shook her head.

_Do not fear; they will be alright. Just go where your paws lead you. _

The kit skidded to a stop and faced Witherstar who came to an abrupt halt. A bright flash of light nearly blinded Fernkit as she tried to catch up to her mother.

She followed the scent trail into the trees where her mother and others had fled. She had never been outside of her camp before and the new scents and scenery were daunting. Fernkit nearly ran straight into Cloudecho. The dark gray tabby she-cat eye's glittered with bright relief.

"Fernkit, I'm so glad you're safe…" She meowed hoarsely. Fernkit purred and nuzzled her mother affectioniately. Cloudecho purred with her but stepped back. "Where's Tanglewhisker?" She suddenly asked with concern on her face. Fernkit frowned and looked to the ground. Gratitude filled her heart for the former medicine cat.

"He was killed." She mewed softly. She looked up from the ground to her mother's face. Cloudecho's eyes filled with sorrow but licked her daughter gently.

"It seems that StarClan needed him. Let's get back-"Cloudecho stopped mid-sentence and stared at her daughter. "Who…who killed him, Fernkit?" She asked cautiously. Fernkit stared back at Cloudecho.

"Witherstar." She answered promptly. A dark anger filled her mother's eyes now.

"Where is he?" Cloudecho snarled, her face twisting with anger. Fernkit shook her head.

"Don't go back! The kit said she'd take care of him…I'm supposed to lead you to Grayshadow!" Fernkit meowed quickly. She stood firmly in front of her mother. Cloudecho gave her a confused look.

"A strange kit told you _she _was going to take care of _Witherstar_?" Cloudecho scoffed, but then calmed down. "I think he hurt you in more ways than one…we need to go back to the others, now." She gently picked up Fernkit without letting her protest anymore and headed back into the trees.

_How am I going to lead them to Grayshadow if _my own mother _won't believe me? _Fernkit thought hopelessly. The trees began to get thicker and the ForestClan scent got much stronger. Fernkit wrinkled her nose.

_Tigerkit and Lilykit would think it stinks too_, Fernkit thought sadly as she thought of her best friends. _They would believe me! They'd let me lead them to Grayshadow without question! _Fernkit thought angrily. She was brought out of her thoughts as she was nearly hit from a branch from a low hanging bush similar to the ones in her territory.

_Your mother will believe you, and so will the others. _Fernkit pricked her ears as she heard the voice of the red she-kit again.

_How? I'm just a kit, they won't believe me! _The she-kit's voice laughed.

_Of course they wouldn't believe a kit! That's why medicine cats are around. Though, this one isn't too smart- even Icewhisper won't communicate through her! She hasn't exactly ever had the strongest connection with StarClan._

Fernkit narrowed her eyes in confusion. _Who exactly are you?_

_Thought you'd never ask! My name's Dawnkit. I'm your kin, actually. _The voice answered brightly. Fernkit's eyes widened.

_You're my kin? How are you related to me? I don't know of any kit that has died recently._

Dawnkit went silent for a moment.

_You have to trust me. _Fernkit blinked as she was set down by Cloudecho. The other queens came running up to them.

"You're safe!" Runningheart mewed happily. Cloudecho purred in greeting as the others crowded towards Fernkit and her mother. They were hiding in a large clump of trees and their scent was almost overbearing.

_I trust you…you saved my life._ Fernkit thought in reply.

_Your father is not Briarpath. It is Witherstar. _Fernkit almost stopped breathing for a moment.

_What?_ She nearly mewed out loud in shock.

_Greetings, sister. _

**Larkblossom**

Jayfrost glared at Larkblossom but then sharply turned around and stalked away. The others in the group stared after him then returned their attention to her.

"We should get you back to camp…it looks like you're close to kitting." Nightwhisper meowed fondly. Fawntail bounced around Larkblossom excitedly.

"How many kits do you think you'll have? What are you gonna name them? Ooh! What if they're all toms, or just she-cats?" Redheart gently laid her tail on the excited calico's shoulder and smiled gently.

"Let her relax, she needs it." Redheart purred. "But let her speak first." Larkblossom let out a shaky breath and nodded at the older warrior.

"Thank you, Redheart…I owe you a lot. How has ForestClan been treating you?" She asked her and watched her eyes. They were telling a different story than her body was- they seemed to be full of life, but she was much thinner than when Larkblossom left.

"Oh, your friends have been very kind. Not all enjoy the fact a FireClan warrior is now living with them, but…it's much better than where I came from." Redheart replied, nudging Fawntail affectionately. Kindlestrike smiled happily at Redheart and Nightwhisper purred kindly.

"I am glad to hear that…" Larkblossom murmured. _At least I can count on some cats, if not more. _

"Now tell me, why are you here if you don't plan on staying? Why can't you just stay?" Nightwhisper meowed expectantly. Larkblossom blinked and shook her head.

"I can't come back…probably not ever." She whispered painfully. She heard Fawntail gasp sadly and saw the disappointment in Nightwhisper's eyes. She gazed at Kindlestrike. He had a very odd look in his eyes and didn't seem to be paying attention. She looked back at Redheart who gave her a nod.

"Then you're here for Brownfeather?" Redheart mewed. Larkblossom nodded. The others looked at her dejectedly as she felt her heart break again. _How can I live like this? _ She thought in despair.

"I'll fetch her." Fawntail mewed quietly and sped off. Redheart frowned sadly. "I'll go with her." After she left Nightwhisper neared her.

"You hurt her feelings. She really missed you. Heatherspring has missed you too, you know." Nightwhisper told Larkblossom. But she didn't have to be told.

"I miss you all, so much. So, so much…" Her voice faltered and she went silent. Nightwhisper shook her head.

"Then why can't you just come back? Your kits can be raised in the Clan! Where is their father?" She yowled in frustration. Larkblossom took in a deep breath and looked to Kindlestrike. He seemed to be back to normal now but looked shocked at Nightwhisper's outburst.

"He's dead! He's gone! And it's my fault!" Larkblossom sobbed. "It's my fault. Oh StarClan, it's my fault…" She cried and backed away. Nightwhisper looked at her sharply.

"Did you kill their father?" She asked fearfully. Larkblossom stepped back even further.

"I would never kill him…I loved him. I loved him more than anything…" She replied. She gave a final look at her forest home then turned around and fled, leaving the two.

She raced back towards the Thunderpath and ran faster when she heard the thudding of paws behind her.

"Larkblossom, wait up!" Larkblossom skidded to a halt when she heard Kindlestrike's voice behind her.

"What?" She croaked. He stopped in front of her, out of breath.

"StarClan spoke to me…they said you _have _return to ForestClan! It's your destiny!" He exclaimed, his green eyes shining with sincerity. Larkblossom gazed at him and sighed.

"Why does StarClan send you to me and not Brownfeather? She's supposed to be the one who talks to them!" She questioned agitatedly. "Nothing makes sense anymore!"

Kindlestrike lashed his tail. "You tell me! I'm just their messenger. Maybe she wasn't meant to be a medicine cat." They remained silent for a moment. Then Larkblossom dipped her head.

"Well, thank you for informing me, I guess…" She meowed and nuzzled him kindly. He gave her a small smile.

"Of course…but I have more to tell you." Larkblossom looked up, ears pricked expectantly.

"Your kits will be born in less than a half-moon. I'll bring Brownfeather to you." He meowed; his green eyes held a distant look in them. Larkblossom slowly shook her head.

"You really are StarClan's messenger, aren't you?" She asked with wonder. He blinked as he shook his fur.

"I guess…now I think you should go back to where you were. The Clan is waiting for your return." Larkblossom sighed, letting her shoulders sag wearily.

"Alright. See you soon then…" She trailed unsure of what else to say. She began to trot off, but looked back over her shoulder. The red tom had sat down and was watching her go. _I guess there are some things that still make a little sense. _


	12. Chapter 11

**So the main cats that get their point of view will be:**

**Larkblossom (Duh.)**

**Kindlestrike (StarClan's messenger has to get a point of view, shouldn't he?)**

**Fernkit (we'll see Grayshadow and Stonekit with her.)**

**Olivefur (we need StarClan, don't we?)**

**Jayfrost (He plays an important part, ya'll see.)**

**We'll see some random character's views, I'm sure, so don't worry- and if you want a specific cat's view just PM me and I'll see if I can work with it! In this chapter, we see a new face, but he has been mentioned and has spoken in another chapter. But it will all play out in the story! So, read on and review please!**

"_**Shatter every window till it's all blown away**_

_**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**_

_**Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday…"**_

_**-Blown Away by Carrie Underwood**_

**Chapter 11**

**Ravenpelt**

The air of camp was thick with tension.

"All of you are fools!" Ravenpelt flattened his ears against his head as Witherstar glared at him and the rest of the toms that remained at camp. _Sure, cause we all planned to kill our medicine cat._ He thought dryly. When Witherstar returned to their makeshift camp, he was in a furious and insane rage.

"You all get out of my sight!" he screamed…then called a Clan meeting. _Of course. _

Ravenpelt sighed and flicked his tail then gazed at the rest of the toms with annoyance. A tickle in his throat forced him to cough quietly. A few others stared back at him with surprise. Just this morning he went and saw Tanglewhisker for it, but now…if it were to get worse, he could possibly die with no help. It was nightfall by the time Ravenpelt slowly got up when Witherstar finally let them go rest in the warrior's den.

Yet his nest certainly was no help against the biting cold. Another tickle in his throat sent him into another small fit which drew unwanted attention from the other warriors. They glared at him in apparent annoyance.

"Too bad Tangwhisker's dead." Windfur rumbled from his nest. The older brown tabby tom gazed at him with concern. Ravenpelt felt a twinge of guilt- the warrior should be an elder by now and could easily get sick too. But he did not reply but got out of his nest and stumbled out of the makeshift warrior's den. The cold outside did not help either and chilled his fur and made him wonder why he even left the den.

_This is going to turn into green cough before I can get any help. _Ravenpelt thought of his best friend and smiled. Briarpath would've been on his tail for making such a stupid choice. _He'd call me a pile of mousedung, and he'd be right about that. _The camp seemed more empty and cold without him there. Ravenpelt gazed around the camp consisting of low tunnel-dens and dirt. No other cat was awake; not even the insane Witherstar. He must've wasted all his energy killing and screaming obscenities at Ravenpelt and the rest of the warriors, though he was the one who really chased the she-cats away and killed Tanglewhisker.

But there was no arguing with him, unless you had some sort of death wish. Ravenpelt began to cough again, but this time his chest hurt. _I need help._

He exited the camp- there were no more guards needed since all the she-cats were gone. _They were smart…I should've gone with them. Why didn't I go with them? _He thought in frustration._ Might as well go while I have the chance. _

He padded swiftly into the vast, dusty, and empty territory. FireClan hunted moles, small animals that buried into the ground. They were the only Clan that had that ability and held that a secret. Outside cats didn't know what they hunted unless they happened to join FireClan.

_Speaking of joining Clans…where do I go from here? _He thought with mild curiosity. He sat down in the dust contemplating what to do with himself.

_Go find them. _Ravenpelt pricked his ears and glanced around. He saw nothing but the empty territory that he could barely see in the deepening darkness.

_They are waiting. You must go to ForestClan and speak to Brownfeather. _Ravenpelt narrowed his eyes. _How can I trust you, a voice? What if this is some sort of trick? _

He nearly heard the voice laugh, or at least thought he did. _Would your best friend's sister try to trick you? …Wait, don't answer that._ _I'm just glad you aren't as stupid as Briarpath said you were! _

_Dawnkit! It's been moons since I last heard of you. So, Briarpath really said I was stupid, huh…that annoying piece of foxdung. _Ravenpelt rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, yeah, I know you missed me. Now, let's get to ForestClan lazy-paws. You got work to do- so move it! _Ravenpelt certainly was reminded of her feisty attitude at three moons old and hastily got off of his haunches and began his journey to ForestClan.

_Whatever you say, Dawn_star.

**Kindlestrike**

The pale red tom sat down as he watched Larkblossom go, and then twitched his whiskers when she looked back at him over her shoulders. She was a curious cat to be chosen by StarClan. He felt an odd feeling twinge inside of his chest- he wondered if StarClan was trying to contact him _again_, but then he realized the brown queen simply reminded him of his younger littermate Smallpaw. He swiveled his ears back while thinking of his sister when he heard the voices of Fawntail and Redheart returning. Trailing behind them was Brownfeather, and the brown she-cat did not seemed amused by it.

"Are you pulling a prank on me?" Kindlestrike heard her ask Fawntail. "I do not have time for these sorts of things! Newleaf is coming fast, and I have to check if any of the catmint survived." Brownfeather gazed at Fawntail through narrowed eyes. Kindlestrike felt a surge of warmth for the energetic calico- she was the most kit-like of the group, yet was very intelligent. Most of the time.

Redheart rolled her eyes. "This isn't a prank, Brownfeather. Ask Kindlestrike, he spoke to her too." Kindlestrike took this as a cue and sighed as he rose and approached the she-cats. He flicked his tail at the medicine cat in greeting when he arrived.

"It's true, Brownfeather. Larkblossom became scared and fled. I tried following her trail, but I lost it. I'm sorry." Redheart gave him a sidelong glance. _She knows? _

Brownfeather gave an annoyed huff. "Thornstar was hoping we had found her, as the rest of the Clan." She opened her jaws and drew in a deep breath. "Her scent was powerfully fearful." The medicine cat murmured. She looked at the three warriors.

"How about you three escort me to the catmint?" Kindlestrike heard the edge in her voice: this wasn't a request, but an order. Redheart nodded silently but Fawntail mewed in protest.

"Why do you need three warriors?" She whined and lashed her tail. Brownfeather sighed and turned away. Kindlestrike looked at Redheart to see her glaring at the younger she-cat.

"The catmint is located near the FireClan border; I do not believe even three warriors is safe enough with Witherstar around." Kindlestrike watched the fur on the back of Redheart's neck bristle, though he knew it was only out of fear.

"She is right; we all need to remain completely silent." Redheart meowed in support and stared pointedly at Fawntail. She cringed and looked away. Kindlestrike gave her an encouraging nudge and purred.

"Don't worry, I'll have a hard time keeping quiet with you around!" He said happily. Fawntail smiled brightly and giggled. Brownfeather growled and tossed her head.

"Let's go." They moved in a hushed manner and jumped at every sound as they got closer to their destination. The trees here were no cover as they were very thin. Brownfeather continually looked up to the sky.

"Its way past sunhigh now, we need to hurry before it gets dark." She whispered anxiously as she stared at the sky. Kindlestrike fell to the back of their small group and scanned the territories from time to time. Past the thinning trees of the ForestClan territory, FireClan seemed cold, empty, and simply barren of life. _Like Witherstar. _Kindlestrike wondered how any cat could live in FireClan- even without Witherstar ruling. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt Fawntail shrunk close to him fearfully. He gave her a quick lick on the ear and kept his ears pricked for signs of danger.

He then focused on Brownfeather as he watched her rush forward to a small patch of green. He and the others stayed back and observed her quietly. Kindlestrike looked at the others and noticed Redheart scenting the air. He sniffed the air and froze.

_FireClan. _He looked pointedly at Redheart who seemed reluctant to speak. "FireClan is in ForestClan territory!" She managed to get out. Brownfeather whipped around, fur bristling.

"What-"Redheart cut her off and motioned with her tail. "Follow me." Kindlestrike felt a growing concern form in his belly. _Now why are we going towards them without reinforcements?_

They followed Redheart back further into ForestClan territory where the largest of the trees grew to a certain cluster of low branching trees. It was eerily silent, and Kindlestrike was worried they could hear his heart thumping within his chest. He gazed at Redheart who mouthed, "There's a group of them."

He motioned upward with his tail. The others seemed to understand and began to scale the trees nearby. He helped Redheart get up onto the branches as quietly as he could and they remained there for several heartbeats without any sign from the intruders.

Kindlestrike pressed himself closer on the branch and gazed down. Sure enough after a few moments passed, a dark gray she-cat popped her head out from under the trees below the ForestClan cats. _Cloudecho! _He recognized the queen from the Gatherings; she was Briarpath's supposed mate.

"Are they gone?" A voice called from within the cluster of trees. Cloudecho parted her jaws and scented the air.

"I don't scent them anymore." She reported back to the voice. _That's only because we're above you, _Kindlestrike thought smugly, pride for his Clan's skills making him smile. A small red she-kit that appeared by Cloudecho's side snapped Kindlestrike back into attention. He could swear that something about the kit called him down. He nearly immediately jumped down, but a low hiss stopped him. Brownfeather shot him a warning look.

_Go. _Kindlestrike shivered, feeling the strong presence of his warrior ancestors. He ignored the warning glare he received from Brownfeather and charged down the tree and landed only a few rabbit hops away from mother and kit. Cloudecho froze; eyes wide open with fear as she barred the way between him and Fernkit with her tail. Yet Fernkit looked straight into his eyes with no fear, but with more wisdom and knowledge than a kit of her age should have.

_She is the one. Get the medicine cat. _

**Larkblossom**

The trip back to Dusk's nest was harder than Larkblossom wanted it to be. She realized that she really missed her forest home…except that death seemed to lurk in every shadow when it came to ones close to her. Larkblossom felt exhausted when she climbed up and over the fence that surrounded Dusk's nest and jumped into the yard. A chilly breeze ruffled her fur but didn't chill her to the bone as it has done before and seemed slightly warmer. _Newleaf is coming! _Larkblossom thought with a flutter of happiness and suddenly was aware of movement within her.

_You excited too, kits? You'll love Newleaf, I promise!_ Larkblossom purred and hopped up onto the roof to the den she was living in with Dusk.

She found Dusk inside her nest grooming Cotton, but there was no sign of the other kits. She gazed at her friend curiously. The mottled black and brown she-cat didn't look up from her grooming the annoyed-looking she-kit.

"They're strong and old enough to live with their father now. I gave them a choice and they decided to live with him." She explained. Cotton remained silent but the look of annoyance was clearly not going away any time soon. Dusk finished grooming the kit and got up and shook her pelt.

"Do you mind watching her? I need to stretch my legs for a little while." Larkblossom nodded without a word and nudged her friend kindly as she passed her and got into the nest with Cotton. She gave an annoyed huff after they watched Dusk leave the den.

"Mama said I was too small! But I'm five moons old, just like them! It isn't fair…" Cotton grumbled. Larkblossom gave the kit a comforting lick on the ear.

"Your mother loves you, Cotton. Cherish that as long as you are here, and even more when you're older and you do leave." Larkblossom told her wistfully. Given the chance, Larkblossom wouldn't have minded spending another moon with Olivefur in the nursery. Cotton didn't reply but snuggled into Larkblossom's fur. That made her wonder how Rosesong was doing with her new kits. They would be about four moons old now.

Soon, the sound of Cotton's soft breathing lulled Larkblossom to a gentle sleep.

A blanket of happiness had Larkblossom open her eyes to find she was in the meadow of StarClan grounds. A warm and familiar scent wrapped around her as she scanned her surroundings. There were the usual StarClan residents she did not know but then her heart quickened when she saw Briarpath. His red fur glowed more brightly than ever when she bounded up to him. He purred and nuzzled her softly.

All fear Larkblossom had ever felt melted away as they touched. Then he drew away, making her gaze after him. He began to walk off.

"You coming?" He asked as he slowed. She smiled and padded softly after him into the forest. They walked in a comfortable silence and relished each other's presence.

Then he broke the silence. "You know, my death was not your fault…" He told her gently. She avoided his gaze by looking down at her paws and let out a shaky breath.

"You attacked your own father to defend my own…you never had to do that…I should have been there to help you." She looked back up from her paws and watched his eyes. They were filled with warmth.

"And I would do that a thousand more times, just for you. I wanted to save him because I knew how much he was to you." Larkblossom felt a startling amount of gratitude for Briarpath as she took that in.

"Are kits will be born soon. I can't wait to tell them how an amazing warrior their father was." She purred to him. He smiled sadly.

"I wish I could be with them as they grow…so we could all be a family." Pain shone clearly in his eyes.

"I wish you could be too…" She trailed, sharing the pain as he nudged her gently.

"You must listen to the messenger." He meowed eerily. "The Clans' survival depends on it." She stepped back and away from him, his voice startling her.

"You mean listen to Kindlestrike, right? He and the others want me to bring the kits and raise them in the Clan!" She protested. Briarpath stared after her calmly, a newfound wisdom glowing deep within his eyes. She drew in a deep breath. _StarClan has changed him._

"Then what do I do?" She finally asked. "I'm worried for their lives…I don't want them to have to go through so much pain…" She felt her kits squirm within her and suddenly had a sharp pain cut through her. She gasped in pain and knocked into Briarpath. He touched his nose to her belly which calmed her.

"I can't tell you what to do; even if I did, I have a feeling you wouldn't listen to my suggestions." He smiled faintly.

"Now wake up, love. Our kits want to join your world."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I've been going through a rough break up recently, so I apologize taking longer than normal to update. But I have been writing a lot more, so the chapters ya'll be getting will probably be much longer. Haven't been getting many reviews lately, but thank you to those who have- I love them, they are much appreciated! I'll keep updating, but reviews help motivate me you know? **

**So enough with the stupid rant! On with the story!**

**Chapter 12**

**Larkblossom**

Woken by a rough spasm of pain, Larkblossom jerked out of her dreams and was returned to the waking world. Little Cotton was woken up by her thrashing and stared up at her with concern.

"What's wrong? Do I need to get my mama for you?" The white kit mewled anxiously. Her fur was bristling from nervousness. Larkblossom nodded silently fearful that if she would open her mouth she would scream in pain. The pain that Briarpath had calmed earlier was nothing compared to what Larkblossom was feeling now, and she was panting in labor as the kit eagerly scampered off in search of her mother.

"No need to run, I'm here." Larkblossom felt relief flood her mind as her friend appeared at her side. She knew Dusk couldn't do much without any herbs, but it was better than facing the pain alone. She watched Dusk nudge the kit away.

"Go find her something for her to bite on." She commanded and hurried the kit off. Larkblossom gasped as the pain came in greater and more powerful waves.

"Just take in deep breaths." Dusk murmured to her. She didn't reply but heeded the instruction.

_It would've been nice if Kindlestrike warned me the kits were coming sooner than just under a half moon! _She thought irritably. She hoped he knew that they are coming now.

_I hope you don't hate me for this, but I have to delay their first appearance for now. You'll just have to wait for a little bit. _Larkblossom instantly recognize Briarpath's sister's voice and grimaced.

_And how long would 'a little bit' exactly be? _Larkblossom asked Dawnkit silently as another wave of pain took her by surprise and let out a pained squeak. Dusk nudged her softly and gave her a kittypet toy that Cotton returned with. It resembled a mouse and was soft within her jaws and teeth when she clamped down on it.

_Oh great StarClan! Dawnkit, what are you doing to her? _Larkblossom pricked her ear at the sound of her mate's voice. He sounded slightly frustrated, but more distressed.

_I'm doing the adult's job. You know, the one that they're neglecting since they're so busy fighting with each other? I knew you couldn't do this either, so I _had_ to step in. _Dawnkit snapped back at him in reply. Larkblossom was taken aback by her hostility and was thoroughly confused. But she didn't have time to dwell on it as her body was wracked by another powerful wave of pain.

_What the adults do is not of your concern! You need to stop! If you keep her in this state, she or the kits could be seriously injured or worse! _Briarpath meowed sternly.

Larkblossom whimpered while listening to the littermates bicker and thrashed in her nest.

_If I allow the kits to enter the world now, Kindlestrike will not be able to make it here in time with the assistance your mate needs. I'm working my tail off here! Just trust me on this, alright? _ Dawnkit pleaded. The kit's voice was full of genuine concern. Larkblossom groaned inwardly.

_Just hurry him up, please! You're killing me! _Larkblossom yowled silently. She shook with exhaustion, yet she hadn't even brought a kit into existence yet.

The littermates went silent. Larkblossom sighed and braced herself for more pain as she felt another wave develop deep within her.

**Fernkit**

The shock of learning about her new sister was still new to Fernkit as a large ForestClan warrior stared down at her. Fernkit then returned his gaze fiercely, but in the back of her mind she felt a small twinge of fear. Cloudecho remained between her and the warrior though Fernkit knew she was even more scared than Fernkit was.

A brown she-cat leapt down the tree and landed beside the large pale red tom and gave him a bewildered look. Another large red she-cat followed behind them. Fernkit felt her mother stiffen beside her.

"She was led here for a reason." The tom meowed and flicked his tail at Fernkit. The brown she-cat turned her attention to her and she narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears.

"What?" The brown she-cat lashed her tail. "Kindlestrike, these are FireClan cats…they do not belong here." The she-cat growled and looked at them pointedly as she talked. _Aren't medicine cats supposed to stay out of this Clan rivalry stuff?_

The other red she-cat shouldered her way in front the other two.

"Cloudecho, why are you and the other queens here? There are more than when I had left…" She meowed quietly. Fernkit watched her mother call to the other queens from within the trees. They emerged timidly, barely poking their faces out from between the branches.

"We had to run from Witherstar. He had decreed that all she-cats were his and were confined to the nursery for our entire lives. The new law is only toms get to be warriors…you were smart to leave when you did, Redheart." Cloudecho explained. Redheart nodded and glanced back at the other cats.

"They mean no harm." She told them. Fernkit saw the others visibly relax, but the brown she-cat seemed unsatisfied.

"Why are you hiding in our territory? Who gave you permission?" She asked in annoyance. _Now._

Fernkit stepped around her mother's tail.

"I need to speak with your medicine cat right away." She blurted and then stepped back. Redheart looked at her in surprise and looked back at her companions.

"Brownfeather, someone requests your presence." She mewed in a sort of mock respect. The medicine cat narrowed her eyes in annoyance but gave her attention to Fernkit.

Fernkit felt a strange essence fill her as she opened her mouth.

"_Brownfeather, you stubborn idiot of a medicine cat, you better to listen to what I say: this kit is to lead her mother and others to caves way past FireClan territory with my help. You must help them for now for your Clan's sake of survival! Then she will return and learn the ways of medicine from you, got it?" _Fernkit's voice was not her own, but her newfound sisters'. The brown medicine cat stared at her with mouth agape and did not reply. Kindlestrike didn't seem as shocked, but Redheart was also seemed to be surprised and slightly amused.

"That was my daughter speaking out of this kit…she lives in StarClan, so I would suggest listening to her." Fernkit shook her fur. _Wait…I am supposed to become a medicine cat? _

"She's right. We better take them to camp for now." Kindlestrike agreed and beckoned the other queens out from the trees. Cloudecho stared at her with bewilderment.

"Was this the strange kit you were talking about?" She asked Fernkit. Fernkit nodded and stared at the ForestClan cats.

"Follow us then…" Brownfeather murmured and started trotting off. Fernkit followed her mother and the other queens after them. The sun had begun to set and a slight chill was starting to set in. They traveled in an uneasy silence. The pale red tom came to an abrupt stop which caused the others to stop also.

"What is it?" Redheart asked him with concern in her voice. _He is touched by StarClan; rather, a messenger of the stars. _Dawnkit explained to Fernkit. Fernkit stared at the warrior with wonder. He gazed at Brownfeather.

"You need to follow me, now! You're going to have to gather some herbs but I'll explain the rest on the way!" He yowled and sped off at a different direction the group was headed. The medicine cat gave and exasperated sigh but shot after him. That left the group alone with Redheart.

"It seems my daughter is not quite done with FireClan yet." She purred. "She always was a spunky one."

**Kindlestrike**

_Sorry to put more on your paws, but Larkblossom's kits are currently waiting to be born…get that stubborn medicine cat and go to Twolegplace now! I'll lead you there. Let Brownfeather know what she needs._

"You are going to need herbs for a kitting, we can-" Kindlestrike meowed but was cut off by the medicine cat. She looked extremely annoyed and confused.

"Who is kitting and where is she?" She asked him as she came to a stop and plucked off broad leaves from a low hanging plant. Kindlestrike twitched his tail, unsure if he should unveil Larkblossom's identity. _She might leave to get Thornstar, and then there will be a ginormous mess on my paws. _

"She wishes to keep her identity hidden…you can't tell any cat of where we are going or who she is once we get there." He meowed as he decided to keep her identity secret. Brownfeather didn't move from beside the plant and stared at him. _Come on! You're wasting time!_

Finally the medicine cat moved. "Fine, let's get going. I imagine she's waiting for us." Kindlestrike let out an audible sigh of relief as they started on their way again.

_Here, let me lend a paw. This won't hurt a bit. _The voice of Dawnkit filled Kindlestrike's mind was followed with a strange sense of energy flowing through his body. He felt a surge of panic when his paws led him directly towards the Thunderpath where he had last seen Larkblossom.

Dawnkit barely brought Kindlestrike's paws to a halt as his fur was ruffled by a passing monster. Brownfeather caught up and set the bundle of herbs down onto the ground and gasped in air.

"You could have gotten killed, mousebrain! Watch where you're going!" She snapped at him and she picked up the herbs again. _Oops. But we gotta hurry!_

Kindlestrike flicked his ears and looked down the Thunderpath and saw a monster in the distance. _It's not too close- so let's go! _"Now!" Kindlestrike yowled as his paws sent him flying across the unnatural black Thunderpath. Brownfeather barely raced across behind him in time.

"You're insane!" She muttered around the herbs. _Why thank you! It tends to happen when you're forever stuck with ancient cats…_ Kindlestrike gave a purr of amusement of Dawnkit's response but was short-lived when he took off again.

The pair of cats ran across several patches of rough grass different from the grass they were used to and climbed sever tall things that separated the grass.

"They're kind of like our borders!" Kindlestrike mewed in realization. _Really? It took StarClan's Messenger _that _long to realize that? Good thing I'm here. _

Kindlestrike was beginning to think of a retort when he came to a stop at a certain twoleg nest. There was an opening at the top of the nest that he noticed first. _There. She needs the medicine cat now. _

Kindlestrike quickly padded up to the nest and jumped up on the Twoleg borders and jumped onto the ledge right next to the opening. Brownfeather followed quickly and he then went inside.

On the floor was Larkblossom letting out a pained yowl as a mottled black and brown she-cat stood beside her. He jumped down and nodded Brownfeather forward. The medicine cat's eyes were wide with surprise as she proceeded. The other she-cat narrowed her eyes in confusion but Larkblossom let out a weak purr.

"Don't worry, they're friends."


	14. Chapter 13

**So…just only one review? That's kind of sad. Come on guys, it isn't very hard to send a little bit of what you think about my writing. I really want to know what you all think!**

**Well, whatever, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

"_**I will protect you**_

_**From all around you**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

_**For one so small,**_

_**You seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you,**_

_**Keep you safe and warm…" –Phil Collins, "You'll Be In My Heart"**_

**Chapter 13**

**Larkblossom **

The pain was becoming increasingly worse that Larkblossom thought she was going to die from it alone. Dusk murmured comforting words but they did not offer much to her.

_Dawnkit, where are you? _She cried out silently in her thoughts, but only got silence in reply. Then she heard a whimper emitted from behind Dusk.

Cotton was watching her with wide eyes filled with concern. "Is she gonna be ok, Mama?" The little kit mewed fearfully. Dusk ran her tail down the kit's side.

"Of course dear. Now go run along and play with the Twoleg downstairs." Cotton didn't seem too convinced by her mother's answer, but fled the room anyways.

By now the pain was almost overwhelming to Larkblossom. She let out a sharp cry of pain as she noticed the form of two cats enter the room through the window. Dusk stepped between the cats and bared her fangs while letting out an intimidating hiss.

"Don't worry," Larkblossom mewed weakly when she recognized Kindlestrike's scent," they're friends." Behind him followed Brownfeather who almost dropped the herbs that were clamped in her jaws when she saw Larkblossom. Dusk visibly relaxed only slightly as Kindlestrike motioned Brownfeather forward.

_Alright! Sorry to keep you waiting! _The voice of Dawnkit returned. Larkblossom flicked her ears in silent response, but had a feeling the StarClan kit wasn't just speaking to her. Her thoughts were cut short as Brownfeather placed her paw on Larkblossom's swollen belly.

"You have about three kits…now the first is coming soon." She told them and waved Kindlestrike away from the she-cats. _No really, state the obvious, why don't ya? _Larkblossom thought wryly as a spasm rippled down through her body.

"When I tell you to push, push!" Brownfeather instructed. Larkblossom drew in a deep breath and nodded slightly but also ended up yowling in pain from a terrible movement that brought blinding pain. Dusk nudged the toy mouse towards her in attempt to help comfort her but eventually gave up when Larkblossom yowled again.

"Push, now!" Brownfeather commanded. Larkblossom struggled to push as instructed but her vision and Brownfeather's voice began to fade.

Larkblossom opened her eyes to find herself in the hunting grounds of her ancestors. _Again. _In front of her stood Briarpath, his blue eyes pools of love and concern. Beside him was Dawnkit who was observing at her with an intelligent and sharp gaze and next to her was the flickering figure of Kindlestrike.

"You have to stay here for the remainder of the kitting process because _somecat _decided it was an excellent idea to put it off for so long." Briarpath meowed as he glared at his sister. She recoiled with a furious glare that any other cat would have been sent off running from it.

"It doesn't matter, Briarpath, but what will happen to our kits?" Larkblossom asked. The pair of littermates stiffened, but gave no reply; and Kindlestrike's figure merely flickered again. She kept her gaze trained on her mate hoping she'd be able to read his emotions. He shook his head.

"There will be some…complications with the kits, I'm sure." He replied slowly and looked over to Kindlestrike. His figure flickered again and his eyes seemed to glow.

"_In order for the Kin of the Fallen to thrive, one must pay as sacrifice. The Echo of the Forsaken shall rise from the silence of darkness to tame the frenzied wildfire. The son of flames shall wallow in the ashes and lose his way to find his own gain…"_

Larkblossom's fur on her neck bristled from the tom's eerie words. Dawnkit didn't seem to be fazed by any of it and simply padded past them to greet another cat. Larkblossom gazed after her and saw her touch noses with a small she-kit. The kit had dark red fur with dark brown stripes along her flank and had strikingly white paws. Dawnkit was speaking to her quietly so Larkblossom couldn't hear, and then the she-kit looked at her with blue eyes that seemed far too familiar for her liking.

_Blue eyes…just like… _Her own eyes widened with recognition. The she-kits made their way back to the group.

_My daughter, the sacrifice. _The kit's eyes seemed to bore into her own once they reached her.

"Hello, mama." The she-kit's voice was soft, and it painfully reminded Larkblossom of Olivefur.

"Hello, little one." She meowed and stared at her daughter in awe. Dawnkit shook her head and laughed.

"Some cat deserves their name, ya know." She piped up. Larkblossom felt a nudge and looked up to find Briarpath next to her.

"What should we name her?" He asked and twined his tail with hers. Their nameless daughter sat down before them as she awaited her name. Larkblossom's mind was blank for a moment as she searched for the right name. It was important- she would be stuck with it forever.

_Like ice, stuck forever in time. Frozen…forever in time. Her name should be Frozenkit, because she is forever frozen in time as a sacrifice. _

Frozenkit nodded in approval. "I like it." She mewed and looked at Larkblossom happily.

"I want to name her Frozenkit." Larkblossom told Briarpath. He seemed confused but smiled anyways.

"It's beautiful…just perfectly beautiful." He murmured with a hint of sadness. Frozenkit got up from her spot and joined them and purred. Larkblossom felt happiness fill her heart and she purred as if it were the last time she would see either of them.

**Kindlestrike**

When Brownfeather told Larkblossom to push, Kindlestrike's vision flickered. He still saw inside the Twoleg nest, but also saw into StarClan's hunting grounds which become clearer than the living world. He found himself, or at least part of himself, standing beside Dawnkit and Briarpath. The tension was high and seemed to crackle between the two littermates.

"A new member of StarClan shall be joining us soon. Would you care to fetch her for us?" Briarpath asked Kindlestrike coolly, though obvious pain shone in his eyes. Kindlestrike did not reply and his vision flickered back to the living world, but neither Brownfeather nor Dusk were paying attention to his presence. Their eyes were instead trained on the body of Larkblossom and Brownfeather was desperately pushing pulp of herbs down her throat.

His eyes were drawn to a rather ominous puddle of crimson liquid beside to her body. Beside it lay a miniscule body of a she-kit. He watched her spirit rise out of her body and glance about. She noticed the other she-cats, but they paid no attention to her whatsoever because they didn't see what Kindlestrike did. Kindlestrike's own spirit padded towards the little she-kit to greet her.

She looked up at him with wide blue eyes that were eerily akin to her father's.

"Hello young one. Follow me; some cats want to meet you." He meowed swiftly while looking her over. She was a smaller kit, and probably would have been the weakest of the litter if she had survived. The kit mainly took after Briarpath, having her father's same red fur and eyes. The only resemblance she shared with her mother was dark brown strikes along her flank. She also had bright white paws that were a large contrast to the rest of her features.

"Where are we going?" She mewed softly, as if testing her voice. Kindlestrike flicked his ears sadly but didn't reply and padded back into StarClan. _She shouldn't have to leave the living world! She doesn't even have a name!_

They approached the meadow where Briarpath, Larkblossom, and Dawnkit were waiting. After a few pawsteps into the starry grounds, his mind was filled with prophetic sounding words.

_In order for the Kin of the Forsaken to thrive, one must pay as sacrifice. The Echo of the Forsaken shall rise from the silence of night to tame the wildfire as the son of flames shall lose his way to find his own gain…_

The words seemed to echo in his mind when Kindlestrike wound up next to Briarpath. Dawnkit left them to greet the newcomer. Kindlestrike observed Larkblossom studying her daughter intensely for a heartbeat before her eyes widened with delayed recognition.

_The sacrifice. _

"Hello, mother." The kit mewled softly.

"Hello, little one." Larkblossom meowed in reply. She seemed to be in awe of her own daughter.

"Some cat deserves a name, ya know." Dawnkit piped up from behind Briarpath. He left them and joined his mate.

"What should we name her?" He asked Larkblossom. It took a heartbeat, but by the look of her face, she seemed like she knew what to call the young kit without consulting Briarpath first. …_Frozenkit, because she is forever frozen in time as a sacrifice. _

Kindlestrike knew it was Larkblossom's thoughts, and the newly named Frozenkit seemed to know as well.

"I like it." She mewled in approval and gave her mother a happy look. Larkblossom smiled and looked at her mate who seemed utterly confused.

"I want to name her Frozenkit." She told him and smiled wider when he also smiled.

"It's beautiful…just perfectly beautiful." He murmured sadly. Kindlestrike felt a twinge of sadness for the family when Frozenkit got up from her spot and joined her parents. _They'll never be together as a full family until the rest of the others die. _

Dawnkit nodded at the sceen and joined Kindlestrike from where he was observing.

"Here we go…" She sighed. He looked down at her in confusion. She jerked her head towards the small family as she spoke.

"The new prophecy? We had just found the 'sacrifice', but the other parts of the prophecy we can't be too sure of." She meowed tiredly. Kindlestrike shrugged and flicked his tail though he was surprised that she knew about the prophecy he had barely just learned of. _Does Briarpath know yet?_

"This means I'll be doing a lot now, huh?" He asked after a few moments. _More than what I do now? From keeping Larkblossom's location secret, to making sure others don't hurt the Clan…_

Dawnkit gave him a sidelong glance that told him more than words could. His ears swiveled backwards and flattened against his head in slight annoyance.

"Great." He sighed. _Is there no rest? _He thought in amusement as the kit chuckled.

"Hey, you got it easy! You're just the messenger!" She laughed and nudged him. He rolled his eyes. _Great StarClan, help me help you. _


	15. Chapter 14

"_Save your tears for another day _

_You know how rare it is I get to see your face_

_Vague reflections of what we had _

_I know they'll hunt me till they rip my soul a part_

_I'm lost, there's no one here around_

_I'm lost, and it'll never be the same..." -Razorback, Makes Me Ill_

-Note: Kindlestrike was meant to mishear the prophecy...just saying :3 I won't be updating as much, I'm kinda grounded (long story), but thank you all for taking the time to read!

**Chapter 14**

**Fernkit**

After Kindlestrike and Brownfeather had run off, Redheart decided to lead the group of FireClan she-cats to ForestClan herself.

Fernkit trailed after the group of queens while listening them speak quietly among themselves. Cloudecho was padding alongside Redheart, so Fernkit scanned the territory surrounding them. The ForestClan territory lived up to it's name, being filled with several tall trees that had knobs on their bark.

Maybe that's how they climb them. She mused while looking at the other various kind of trees. some had broader leaves that were just appearing with newleaf- or at least that's how Cloudecho had explained to her when they were trapped in the nursery.

She had told her that all the leaves fell off every leafbear and returned during newleaf. But the spiky trees never lost their spiky leaves.

It all confused Fernkit because she was used to the small shrubs that were in FireClan territory.

Her ears pricked and were drawn out of her thoughts when she heard her mother mention her name.

"She's just reached five moons," Cloudecho was proudly telling Redheart,"and this will be her first newleaf." Fernkit brightened at the thought of being closer to becoming an apprentice but was dashed by the nervousness churning in her belly.

Dawnkit, Fernkit's newfound sister, had said she was destined to become a medicine cat.

Me as FireClan' medicine cat. She twisted her nose at the thought of being stuck in the medicine cat den memorizing herbs and roots. Fernkit fought the urge to whine out loud in annoyance- what if she wanted to become a warrior with Tigerkit and Lilackit?

She huffed and watched a small white and red butterfly flutter in front of her face and then fall onto the leaf-littered ground. She felt a twinge of sadness in her belly which confused her.

She shook the feeling away and scampered after her mother and Redheart. The group had reached an extremely tall tree that had a long trunk with what looked like an opening towards the top. Redheart sighed and glanced over the group.

"I am going to go get help, so all of you can get into the camp easily. I'll be a moment." She explained before she leapt up on the knobs on the tree trunk. Fernkit watched with wonder- Redheart scaled it so quickly and with ease that she seemed like she could be a ForestClan cat! Cloudecho watched Redheart with Fernkit and pulled her daughter close to her.

"Everything will be alright in time." She murmured, probably more to herself than to Fernkit. Tension swept over the group as they waited in silence for Redheart's return.

A few heartbeats later, Redheart scrambled down the tree with two other cats behind her and jumped onto the ground before them.

One of the cats was a large golden tom with icy blue eyes. He looked down at Fernkit, but did not offer a greeting. He's different.

On the other paw, the other cat was a pretty calico she-cat who was opposite of him: she seemed rather energetic and squealed when she saw Fernkit.

"Oh, you are so cute," the she-cat gushed," my name is Fawntail! What's your name, teeny one?" Fernkit took an immediate liking to Fawntail (other than having been called 'teeny one') and purred.

"I'm Fernkit!" She mewed and pressed into Cloudecho's leg. "This is my mother, Cloudecho!" Her mother dipped her head politely as the others introduced themselves. Finally, the tom spoke.

"My name is Jayfrost." He meowed tersely, his voice void of emotion. Fernkit's fur bristled and she felt uncomfortable as he spoke. It reminded her of Witherstar. The others also seemed rather uncomfortable, so Redheart cleared her throat.

"How about we try getting into camp now? Jayfrost, bring Fernkit up first." At the older warrior's word, he clamped his jaws onto her scruff. She squealed when he lunged onto the trunk and scaled it in a few bounds.

He plopped her onto the ground and disappeared, leaving her to look around in awe. The camp was close to the top of the great tree, and the branches hung overhead. She looked back down into camp and noticed cats were glancing at her curiously.

Then a kit popped out from a den of sorts at the end of camp. Then there came another…and another, until Fernkit was surrounded by at least five kits.

A red tom looked at her for a moment. "Hiya! You're not from around here!" _Very observant. _ A smaller white she-kit with gray patches beside him rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, of course not, Flarekit. She's from FireClan!" The she-kit declared. The other kits gasped and Fernkit suddenly felt trapped. Another red she-kit spoke up.

"You're from FireClan?" She asked timidly. Fernkit nodded slowly and aboserved the kits. Two of them were red like FireClan cats: one she-kit and one tom; then there was the white and gray she-kit, a cream she-kit, and a black tom.

"Are you all littermates?" Fernkit asked curiously as a larger red she-cat with bright yellow eyes approached them. The lot of kits raced to her, so she assumed the she-cat was their mother.

"Have you all introduced yourselves, or have you confused the poor thing?" She meowed as the kits tumbled around her. The white and gray she-kit broke away from the group and bounced towards Fernkit.

"I'm Skykit! That's Black-kit." She mewed and pointed to her dark brother.

She then nudged the cream colored she-kit next to her. "This is Redkit!"

A bright red she-kit then bounced forward and purred, her yellow eyes sparkling. "I'm Blossomkit! Everyone says I'm our mother's look alike."She mewed proudly. The others laughed good naturedly. The red tom puffed his chest up.

"And I'm Flarekit." He announced. Fernkit felt a tad bit overwhelmed but smiled anyways.

"My name is Fernkit." She introduced herself as she noticed her mother arriving with the others. Cloudecho saw her and made her ways towards her.

"That's a pretty name." Skykit mewed. "I think you'll like it here." Cloudecho reached Fernkit and gazed at the group of kits and mother. Redheart passed them and laughed at Cloudecho's awe at the amount of kits as she went up to some sort of den.

"I'm Cloudecho. Are these all yours?" She asked. The red she-cat laughed.

"Yes, they are my first litter. They're quite a pawful." She gazed lovingly at them. "My name is Rosesong."

The kits giggled. Blossomkit hopped over to Fernkit.

"You know, you look like you could be our littermate." Fernkit laughed awkwardly and grinned.

"And I worried we wouldn't be accepted." Cloudecho murmured as she watched the kits interact. Fernkit purred. _I will definitely like it here better than FireClan. Let's hope my job keeps us here for a while. _

**Jayfrost**

Kindlestrike and the other warriors has stayed out on patrol, so Jayfrost was nearly alone at camp. He sighed and rose out of his nest from the warrior's den and entered into the rest of the camp. There were a lot of cats in the camp lingering in the Newleaf sun. Thornstar, his father, stood on the ledge outside his den with his deputy at his side. They seemed to be busy discussing something, so Jayfrost scanned the camp for a friend. He noticed his sister Ravenpaw sitting outside the apprentices den withy Loudpaw.

They locked eyes and she got up and murmured something to the tom and made her way to Jayfrost.

"Hi, Jayfrost!" She meowed happily and rubbed her face against his side.

"How's your friend?" He asked with a slight hint of amusement. Ravenpaw grinned and licked her chest.

"He's _just _a friend." She replied. Then she gave him a curious look. "Where's Kindlestrike and Nightwhisper?" she asked. He felt a flash of irritation.

"They're out tracking something from our patrol." He muttered.

"  
Did they catch Larkblosssom's scent?" She asked, but cringed when she realized she spoke too loudly. Heads turned at the name of the former leader's "lost" daughter.

Heatherspring bounded over. "Larkblossom?" By now, every cat was looking at the pair of littermates. Jayfrost sighed.

"You two, up here." Owlflight called them. Thornstar sat silently and watched them climb up to see why they were called.

"What is this about Larkblossom?" he asked when they settled. Ravenpaw looked up at Jayfrost expectantly.

"Redheart's patrol earlier thought they caught her scent, but it had long gone stale. It wasn't worth following." Jayfrost told him, though they had actually found and spoken to her. He was still irritated by her reasons of leaving the Clan while carrying kits. His father's pale blue eyes analyzed his own.

"And they're still out there." Thornstar stated with an edge to his voice. Ravenpaw cringed beside her brother. Suddenly, their mother Swiftwind jumped onto the ledge.

"There is no need for this, Thornstar." She hissed, her brown eyes flashing. Jayfrost's fur bristled. _I am not a kit who needs his mother's protection!_

"Yes, they are still out there." Jayfrost echoed his father coolly. Thornstar narrowed his eyes.

"I at least can count on my warriors." He said slowly. Jayfrost curled his lip and whipped around and left his father's presence. He stalekd tp the fresh-kill pile and chose a thrush and at down next to a confused Heatherspring.

"Did he say-' She quit talking when he cut her off with a glare. He gazed at the ledge and saw his mother and father arguing. Ravenpaw wsa staring at him with a confused gaze. He averted his eyes and ate his meal.

When he had finished he rose and said a quick goodbye to Heatherspring. Then he made his way towards the camp entrance and nearly bumped into Redheart.

"Oh, Jayfrost! Come with me. You too, Fawntail!" She called to the calico she-cat. He followed her out of camp and was met with the sight of a group of she-cats.

_FireClan. _

Fawntail immediately cooed at a small red she-kit that huddled close to her mother.

"My name is Jayfrost." He introduced himself when the group looked at him.

Then Jayfrost mentally blocked out their voices until Redheart spoke to him.

"Bring Fernkit up first." He silently clamped onto her scruff and noticed that she stiffened in his grip, a tell-tale sign that she obviously didn't like him. He pushed the thought away and sprung up the camp wall. He set her within the camp without a word and went back down.

Redheart was beginning to bring the other she-cats up. He sighed, remembering the first time his mother taught him how to get into camp.

He silently helped Redheart and Fawntail, and after what seemed like a lifetime, all of the she-cats were up.

He noticed Fernkit was surrounded by Roseson's kits. _Why are these FireClan she-cats here anyway?_

Something about the kit bothered him, and Jayfrost didn't like it.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _


	16. Chapter 15

" _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose..." -Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_

**Happy Summer for all of those who just got out...like me. It's June here, and finals suck. I dislike them. College is going to kick my butt when I get there with their finals, I'm sure. Only a year to go now...yay. **

**Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it~**

**Chapter 15**

**Larkblossom **

It was hard to say farewell to Briarpath and Frozenkit. Briarpath nuzzled them lovingly and then led Frozenkit away towards the ForestClan territory part of StarClan after saying goodbye to Larkblossom.

Another cat seemed to be waiting for them just before the trees. Olivefur.

A warm feeling filled Larkblossom's belly as she watched her mother meet her grandkit. Kindlestrike padded away from Dawnkit and came to her side.

"It's time to go now." He meowed softly, as if he felt guilty from taking her away from her mate and kit. She remained quiet but flicked him playfully to lighten the mood.

Heartbeats later she woke up on her side in the twoleg nest with Brownfeather standing beside her. She gasped and anxiety vanished from her eyes when Larkblossom opened her eyes and stirred.

"Slowly now, you don't want to disturb your kits." Dusk warned her kindly from across the room. Larkblossom blinked in surprise- Brownfeather had somehow managed to help bring the kits while she had been unconscious.

Larkblossom looked down, and at the crook of her belly lay two small kits. They were both gently kneading her belly to find milk.

"The white kit is a she-kit-" Dusk said and was cut off by a different, high pitched voice.

"... and the red kit is a tom." Larkblossom pricked her ears and glared at a strange dainty yellow she-cat sitting close to an uncomfortable Kindlestrike. The she-cat had a pink collar that had a bell on it that tinkled when the strange she-cat got up from her spot and approached the new mother and kits.

Larkblossom wrapped her tail protectively around herself to make distance between them.

"Who are you?" She asked while looking at Dusk. Her friend gave her an exasperated look. She's nosy and wouldn't leave, she mouthed.

"My name is Mitzi." The yellow she-cat answered airily. "I'm Dusk's friend and live with the twolegs a few doors down. I came when I heard there would be new kits." Larkblossom felt annoyance rise in her belly. The others seemed to pick up on this and began to shoo her away.

"She's had a rough kitting so it's time to let her rest." Brownfeather said as she grabbed a few herbs from her pile and gave them to Larkblossom.

"This is borage which will help bring more milk." She explained.

"She hasn't even named the kits yet!" Mitzi protested as Brownfeather began urging her towards the window.

"I'm sure you'll find out later with the rest of us. Let's go Kindlestirike." Kindlestrike quietly chuckled and got up from his spot. He came over to Larkblossom and licked her on the forehead and then smiled at the kits. He then dipped his head in farewell and followed the medicine cat and protesting kittypet.

Larkblossom sighed in the comforting silence. Dusk sat next to the basket and smiled down at the kits, tail flicking.

A thought occurred to her: not any of the cats mentioned Frozenkit's death, though she was glad Kindlestrike didn't say anything. But she would at least think that Dusk would. She probably doesn't want me to worry. She thought as she observed Dusk watching and giggling over the kits.

"What do you want to name them?" Dusk asked when she noticed Larkblossom was looking at her. Larkblossom blinked and gazed down at her belly. Both kits were dozing, their small forms snuggled in the curve of her belly. The little red tom painfully reminded her of Briarpath with his bright red pelt. A surge of bittersweet warmth filled her heart.

"He'll be Blazingkit. Or Blaze, if that's easier." She meowed and looked up at Dusk. Her friend smiled and nodded in agreement. Then Larkblossom looked to the white she-kit. Like her grandfather. She thought with a slight shiver.

"She'll be called Icekit, or Ice."

**Kindlestrike**

The trek back home was tiresome after shooing the nosy and annoying kittypet away. The yellow she-cat huffed, offended, and stalked away with her tail held high.

"It's as if she had a say on staying or not." Brownfeather muttered as they watched her leave, but then was abnormally quiet about the whole ordeal. She didn't even snap about Kindlestrike's usual sporadic crossing of the Thunderpath. He felt a small twinge of doubt cloud his mind: would she tell Thornstar?

"You know more than I do, don't you?" Brownfeather asked him, breaking her silence. Her eyes focused on him with a sense of seriousness with no hint of sarcasm. He nodded silently, not sure how to react.

"I figured. I never had a strong connection with StarClan, even as an apprentice. I guess I turned away from them after my father died." She meowed quietly and slowed down. Kindlestrike wracked his memories.

He faintly remembered her father from when he was a kit. He had woken up to a grief filled camp the morning after the battle between ForestClan and FireClan which Olivefur was killed in.

"Wasn't his name..." He trailed, struggling to remember a name he hardly knew.

_I was too young._ Brownfeather shook her head.

"Spottedflight? Yes...killed by FireClan warriors with Olivefur." She told him and sighed. "So StarClan chose other cats to speak through. I remembered they wanted to use Olivefur, but she wouldn't have it."

Kindlestrike cocked his head to the side. ""'Wouldn't have it?' What do you mean by that?" By now they had stopped walking altogether. Brownfeather sat down and paused, choosing her words.

"They warned her of her own death, but never told her when. Poor thing was a nervous wreck for a long while, especially when she found out she was going to have a kit. But then they told her if she had kits, her choices would end up being their burden."

_And it certainly is Larkblossom's burden now. _

"There's something wrong with FireClan, more like wrong with Witherstar. The cats who are now staying there are idiots." She chuckled sardonically. _Or they are scared for their lives._

"StarClan has a dilemma on their paws- if she doesn't want to return to the Clan, there will be problems. Those kits..." Kindlestrike sighed as the words tumbled out and Dawnkit's warning that there was more work for him burned in his mind. _What else can I do? Tear her away from all that she has left?_

Brownfeather listened intently. "The kits will have their own destiny, I'm sure. But their mother is needed by her Clan." She meowed and glanced at a bush that was nearby. She got up and trotted over to it and picked a few leaves.

"Thyme." She explained as she returned with them in her jaws. "Our cover story." Kindlestrike shook his head and ignored her.

"She loves her kits, I can tell. That's why she left in the first place other than Rowanstar's death was too much for her. It'll take a miracle in order for her to return..."

"I'm guessing it's your job to bring her back." Brownfeather stated. He nodded.

"Or convince her, but she needs to come back soon. If not...there's going to be serious danger." Kindlestrike said, frowning.

"Let's get going now." Brownfeather said as the words sunk in. She got up and quickly started towards camp again.

When they had reached camp, they found that the group of FireClan she-cats were bunched together, excluding Fernkit and her mother. The little kit was surrounded by Rosesong's kits. Skykit and Flarekit, the natural and headstrong leaders, were talking to her.

Rosesong was sitting and talking with Fernkit's mother, Cloudecho. She was calmly watching Fernkit with her and seemed at him with the ForestClan queen. The rest of the cats in camp openly stared at the strangers and some weren't exactly kind about it and glared. Brownfeather murmured something around the herbs and headed towards her den.

Kindlestrike nodded slowly in acknowledgement but really wasn't paying attention to her, but more on Jayfrost who was observing Fernkit from a distance. He was watching her with a calculating gaze that gave Kindlestrike an odd feeling in the pit of his belly.

The leader's son seemed to sense Kindlestrike's presence and shifted his gaze to him. His icy blue eyes glittered, but Kindlestrike didn't let his gaze waver.

_This is not the cat I used to consider my good friend_. He had changed after Larkblossom had left the Clan...even before that. _This is what a broken heart does to you?_

Jayfrost slowly blinked his eyes in somewhat bored manner and then looked away and focused on Fernkit again.

Kindlestrike knew he had lost his friend, but what he had lost him to, he wasn't sure of.


	17. Chapter 16

"_I wanted to go away with you,_

_And I will leave all my troubles here_

_I wanted to run away with you,_

_And I will bring all my dreams and fears_

_Like lullabies you are,_

_Forever in my mind._

_I see you in all,_

_The pieces in my life..." Yuna, Lullabies_

**I am on a roll! Yeah, so keep watch for the next few chapters within the week or so. My updating may be a little random cause my house is on the market and we've gotten calls to show the house. Those days are spent cleaning, and writing doesn't really happen then. Just a quick update! Sorry for the rant, enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 16**

**Kindlestrike **

"Cats of ForestClan! Join me for a Clan meeting!" Thornstar appeared outside of his den and onto the leader's ledge. Redheart and Swiftwind raced down the ledge and onto the camps floor and joined Rosesong. Kindlestrike glanced around and saw Heatherspring and Fawntail and quickly trotted over to them and sat next to Fawntail just as Thornstar began the meeting.

"Redheart has informed me about a rather...terrible situation in FireClan." The members of the Clan stared back at the group of four she-cats. Only Cloudecho and her kit didn't huddle with the rest of the group and sat tall next to Rosesong and Swiftwind. Fernkit was tumbling with Rosesong's kits but trotted towards her mother while staring defiantly back at the ForestClan cats. Kindlestrike let out a chuckle at the kits personality.

Thornstar nodded at Redheart motioning her to speak.

"Witherstar is a horrible leader." The older warrior announced. "He had forced the she-cats in FireClan to remain in the nursery like prisoners allowing only toms to be warriors."

Small gasps of shock sounded from the Clan. Kindlestrike heard Fawntail faintly squeak and press close to him. His heart started racing and he hoped she couldn't tell.

"Many of our friends and Clanmates had left the Clan when they realized how dangerous Witherstar really is." Cloudecho spoke up from beside Rosesong. Redheart abruptly got up from her spot and padded over to the group of huddled she-cats.

"Witherstar has blood on his paws. These she-cats are refugees-"

"Don't tell me we're going to help them." Shallowpuddle muttered and glared at the FireClan she-cats, mainly at Cloudecho. The dark gray and white she-cat proudly held her head high and bolfy returned Shallowpuddle's gaze. No surprise where Fernkit got that from.

The blue and gray she-cat narrowed her eyes and looked away when Thornstar cleared his throat and looked down on her.

"If we needed help, I'm sure they would have aided us in our time of need." He said, though he did not sound as confident as he looked. Then he turned his attention to the group of she-cats.

"Do you need a place to stay?" He asked them, ignoring hisses of protest from his Clan. A pale ginger she-cat stepped forward and away from the group.

"We don't need a place to stay...permanently, at least." She meowed timidly, looking back at the group for support. Redheart nodded at her encouragingly.

"Go on Cherryfeather." She meowed kindly. Cherryfeather gazed at her then sharply looked up at Thornstar.

"We need to get rid of Witherstar!" She blurted unexpectedly, and a ripple of agreement went through the other she-cats.

"Not just him, but Badgerswipe and Crowcloud, too!" Added a white and gray tabby she-cat.

The Clan fell into conversation between themselves. Thornstar and Owlflight remained quiet. The Kindlestrike watched Thornstar observe the cats below with patience, waiting for them to finish discussing among themselves.

"So we're gonna help them, right?" Fawntail asked and looked at Heatherspring and Kindlestrike. The calico was sitting between them. Kindlestrike looked over her head to Heatherspring. The white she-cat looked worried, her blue eyes shadowed with doubt.

"They're suggesting war, Fawntail." He told her slowly, the words bothersome to him. Oh StarClan, this is the path you want Larkblossom to take? I don't know if she can handle war...

"Oh. War, right." Fawntail mewed softly and looked up to Heatherspring. Her friend gave Kindlestrike a sharp glance.

"I don't like war...that's how, you know." Fawntail murmured.

"Olivefur was a good warrior, as Twigclaw told us," Heatherspring mewed to to Fawntail," but death happens. We just have to be prepared." Kindlestrike pricked his ears as irritation coursed through him. You can't prepare for death; Larkblossom is a perfect example for that!

Suddenly, the camp had gone dead silent. Kindlestrike looked where every other cat was looking at.

At the camp entrance stood Larkblossom, her sides heaving and eyes wide.

"Cherryfeather's right." She said and drew in a deep breath. "We need to bring those monsters down."

**Larkblossom**

The kits had nestled into the curve of her belly and had fallen asleep sometime after she had finished naming them. Dusk had left the new mother alone to rest.

But Larkblossom wasn't even close to resting- something gnawed at the back of her mind which caused her to frown in confusion. She looked out the window and watched the wind rustle the small leaves that were beginning to grow on the trees behind the twoleg nest.

Realization hit her like a blow.

"Dusk?" She called out and looked around the den. Her mottled black and brown friend trotted into the den with Cotton just behind her. Larkblossom's heart clenched with sadness.

"Yeah?" She answered and paused when she saw her. "I don't like that look...what's going on?" Larkblossom shook her head and let out a long sigh.

_Tell her that you're needed for war._ Dawnkit's voice filled her mind. _War?_ Larkblossom mentally asked.

"My Clan needs me..." She said and was afraid to look her friend in the eyes. Dusk gasped softly.

"You're leaving?" Cotton squeaked sadly, disappointment lacing her words. Larkblossom glanced at her then at Dusk.

"Just like that? What about your kits?" Dusk asked her. Larkblossom flinched.

What are you doing to me, StarClan? I shouldn't abandon them...I can't abandon them, not like this!

_You must! Your Clan will be annihilated if you don't!_ Dawnkit's voice sounded again and was urgent. Larkblossom narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

_I don't think that would happen...my Clan is strong!_ A rush of irritation flashed through Larkblossom's mind, but it did not belong to her.

_Listen to wise counsel, Larkblossom. Don't flee your destiny like I did and cast it upon your kits._ Olivefur's voice said sternly sending a rush of cold through her.

Larkblossom's heart ached and felt overwhelmed. Fine, I'll go back. What do I do?

_Leave the kits in Dusk's and Mitzi's care. She has a young litter and can nurse your little ones._

"Mitzi has a litter that's still nursing, right?" Larkblossom asked, though she didn't like the thought of the annoying kittypet influencing her kits.

Dusk scrunched her nose. "Yes, but I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"We can take care of them, Mama!" Cotton spoke up and gave them a little smile. "The twolegs leave every morning after giving us milk in our bowls. I don't mind sharing." Dusk stared at her daughter for a moment and then slowly nodded.

"I guess that settles it..." She trailed, but her voice was filled with pain. Larkblossom chose to try and ignore it.

"I-I'll visit but f-from now on, you're their...mother." Larkblossom choked. "I never existed." She rose out of the basket and stepped out onto the floor. Blazingkit let out a high pitched mewl of protest, but Icekit stayed quiet and only flailed her paws.

Dusk took her place in the basket and curled up around the kits. She gently licked Icekti's forehead.

"Where's your voice, little one? Are we scared of the world?" She murmured to the white kit. Larkblossom observed them and tried memorizing how her kits looked. She watched her daughter bat at Dusk's face with her paw.

"Are we angry at the world, Ice? Hm?" Dusk continued to murmur.

_May the world be kind to you, little ones._ She watched Icekit let out a silent mewl and again flailed her paws again. _Remember to speak with your heart, not with violence, dear Icekit._

"Watch over your sister, Blazingkit. Guard her from harm." Larkblossom meowed softly to him and dipped her head to Dusk. Cotton padded up to her and rubbed her face against Larkblossom's side.

"I wish I could go with you." She mewed wistfully. Larkblossom shook her head, with the image of what would happen if Witherstar ever got to her.

"It's far too dangerous. But thank you both for everything." She said in farewell. With a final glance at her kits, she bounded out the window.

It was still cold, but the evening light shone in her fur as she jumped onto the grass below. She had grown familiar with her surroundings at the twolegplace during her time at Dusk's nes and navigated her way to the fence that served as a border between them and the forest.

She easily crossed the Thunderpath and stepped onto ForestClan territory.

Though she had been here earlier, it had been a few moons since she had last stepped paw into camp. She breathed in the scent of the trees, but also drew in Kindlestrike's scent from earlier. It held the sharp scent of fear and worry. Better hurry and get to camp. Dawnkit's urged her. There will be war between our clans and Witherstar isn't feeling so merciful. He plans to kill every cat.

A shiver went down Larkblossom's spine. Then we have a lot to lose, she thought sardonically.

Exactly. He killed FireClan's medicine cat, Tanglewhisker, for helping the queens escape.

Larkblossom nearly tripped over some tree roots in shock. What?

But that means they're without a medicine cat, because Streampaw left with several others. Confusion filled her mind with the mass amounts of new information.

So, we have to rid of Witherstar. Got it. She stared at the ForestClan camp loom in front of her and heard the buzz of conversation. She bounded up halfway the large trunk and stopped, holding onto the bark with her claws.

"We need to get rid of Witherstar!" A voice declared. _Cherryfeather_. Dawnkit informed her. Larkblossom's breath caught in her throat at the she-cat's declaration.

"Not just him, but Badgerswipe and Crowcloud too!" Another voice added. _Runningheart_.

Larkblossom didn't recognize their voices but trusted Dawnkit's words. She hesitated until the camp buzzed again with conversation to continue back up.

She slipped into camp unnoticed and looked over the cats.

She then easily found the FireClan she-cats that stood out of the crowd with their bright red pelts, excluding Runningheart and Cloudecho. _They're sisters_, Dawnkit told her.

Cherryfeather was pale ginger, Berryheart was ginger and had black patches, Bushytail had a fluffy tail, and Runningheart was gray and white like Cloudecho.

Larkblossom then noticed a kit surrounded by Rosesong's kits. _That's Cloudecho's kit, Fernkit. She's FireClan's future medicine cat. _

Larkblossom's mind reeled with all the information. _Thanks Dawnkit._ The camp had gone dead silent. All eyes were on her.

"They're right, you know." She said and drew in a deep breath and sought Kindlestrike out from the crowd. When she found him, they locked eyes.

"We need to get rid of those monsters."


	18. Chapter 17

**Not much to say other than I hope you all like the chapter, so enjoy! **

"_**This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?**_

_**Why don't we break the rules already?**_

_**I was never one to believe the hype**_

_**Save that for the black and white**_

_**I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked…" –Some Nights by fun. **_

**Kindlestrike**

_She's back home. _He was surprised she had left her kits to return. _Is she really ready for war? _He thought as while he watched Larkblossom's eyes gleam with a newfound determination. Fawntail jumped up to her paws from her spot beside him.

"She's back!" She nearly kit-like squealed with excitement. "Larkblossom is back!" Her excitement set off the rest of the Clan. Cats crowded around Larkblossom and welcomed her home.

Jayfrost was one of the few cats (other than the FireClan she-cats) to stay in their spots. He was sitting close to the warrior's den and seemed to glare at her. Kindlestrike flattened his ears but approached Larkblossom with a smile when Fawntail nudged him forward. Larkblossom's dark brown eyes gleamed with torn emotion- _happy to be back, but at what price?_

She and Fawntail reunited warmly, their voices thick with happiness. Heatherspring, Nightwhisper, Eagleshadow, and Redheart soon joined Fawntail and Kindlestrike. After a while, Fawntail pressed close to Kindlestrike and smiled up at him. He felt his heart hammer in his chest as he smiled back at her. He glanced back up and found Larkblossom giving him a knowing smile.

The sun was beginning to set when the last of the cats greeted Larkblossom and finally left her alone. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and selected something when Thornstar went into his den and Owlflight descended from the leader's ledge.

"Everyone, go get your rest. You'll need your strength for the preparation of battle! Training begins tomorrow." The white tom announced and trotted over to the warrior's den. At the deputy's words, cats began to slowly retreat to their dens for the night. Kindlestrike started towards the warrior's den but Fawntail nudged him lightly and nodded towards the entrance of camp.

"Want to take a quick walk with me?" She asked him, her amber eyes hopeful. He nearly gulped but answered without problems.

"Sure." _Smooth. _He thought as he raced after her down the camp wall and into the forest. Night had fallen and the air had turned crisp which felt like ice in Kindlestrike's lungs. The trees casted long shadows that littered the forest floor. They ran until they reached the river banks and finally slowed down. The moon was just beginning to rise when Fawntail sat down on the grass and patted a spot on the ground beside her with her tail.

Kindlestrike slowly padded over to her while gasping for breath. "That wasn't exactly a 'quick walk'." He mumbled as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Fawntail giggled in response.

"I know." She mewed. "It'll count for the start of our training." Kindlestrike rolled his eyes and stared out over the river. The RiverClan territory loomed beyond them, the stench nearly overpowering.

"War is inevitable now with Larkblossom being back and all isn't it?" Fawntail mused quietly. He looked back down to her and flattened his ears. She was looking straight up at him with worry in her eyes.

"I guess so. I wonder what WindClan and RiverClans' role will play in this…" He murmured and glanced up at the moon. It was nearly full meaning the Gathering would take place in a few moonrises. _That Gathering will be interesting. _

"What about FireClan? Witherstar will want his Clan back." Fawntail said quietly and got up. She padded down to the water and looked at her reflection. Kindlestrike gazed after her and he caught his breath at how the moon shone on her fur.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare or will you come sit with me?" Fawntail's voice was soft but it still startled him from his thoughts. She laughed as he stumbled down to the water and sat next to her. He licked his chest fur in embarrassment and looked at his own reflection in the river.

"I never thought war would happen when we were apprentices…I knew there would be battles, but I don't want the possibility of losing any of my friends to be real." Her voice seemed a little more stressed than normal…more like flustered.

_Tell her you like her! Don't be a mouse-heart! _Kindlestrike narrowed his eyes at the sound of Dawnkit's unwanted voice in his mind. He stole a glance at Fawntail and smiled.

_This is not the time, Dawnkit. _ He thought in response.

_It's now or never, Messenger. I advise you do it now. _Her tone of voice sent a chill down his spine. _Fine. _

"You won't have to face this war alone, Fawntail." He told her, his heart beginning to beat so hard he was afraid the whole forest might hear it. Fawntail slowly looked up at him.

"What do you mean by that, Kindlestrike?" She asked him, her eyes glowing with anticipation. Kindlestrike drew in a deep breath.

"I mean I'll always be at your side to face anything…if you want me to, that is." He answered and looked straight into her eyes to see her reaction. Her face had lit up with happiness.

"Are you asking me to be your mate?" She gasped. He gulped and nodded vigorously.

"I am." He murmured. She didn't reply but held his gaze and pressed close to him. He twined his tail with hers and purred. They stayed like that for what seemed like a season.

"Come on." He meowed after he noticed the moon was nearly in the center of Silverpelt. "We should get back to camp." Fawntail looked reluctant to leave but followed him regardless. They left the river and returned back to camp side by side.

**Larkblossom**

Her clanmates welcomed her home warmly enough after Fawntail basically squealed Larkblossom's return, but she picked up on the cats that had stayed put at their spots which included Jayfrost and Kindlestrike's mother Shallowpuddle. Her friends Nightwhisper, Fawntail, Kindlestrike, Eagleshadow, Heatherspring, and Redheart approached her happily. She listened to the jumble of words of greeting and tried to answer her clanmate's questions.

She observed Fawntail from the corner of her eye pressing close to Kindlestrike and smiling up at him. The light red tom smiled back down at her and his eyes glowed with an emotion similar to what Larkblossom had seen before in Briarpath's eyes. _He definitely loves her. I knew it! _She thought triumphantly and gave him a knowing smile when she caught his eye.

Eventually, her clanmates began to disperse and leave her alone. She let out a guilty sigh of relief when she was finally alone and headed to the fresh-kill pile and selected a mouse. She realized she had gotten very used to a semi-solitary life from her time with Dusk.

Larkblossom had just sat down with her mouse when Owlflight came down from the leader's ledge.

"Everyone, go get your rest. You'll need your strength for the preparation of battle! Training begins tomorrow." He announced and trotted over to the warrior's den. She watched Thornstar enter his den and her other clanmates turn in to their dens for the night. Kindlestrike and Fawntail passed her and left camp, and soon Larkblossom was alone in the center of camp with her meal.

She was in the middle of eating when she heard a light cough in front of her. She looked up and smiled when she realized it was Twigclaw. The white she-cat was thinner than ever despite the arrival of newleaf and her red eyes were shadowed with stress.

"Oh, Larkblossom…you're home." She meowed joyfully though her voice was becoming raspy. Larkblossom purred and stood up from her spot.

"I missed you, Twigclaw." She mewed and rubbed her face against Twigclaw's cheek.

"I missed you too. Olivefur hadn't spoken to me since the day Rowanstar had died." Twigclaw rasped and looked up to Silverpelt at the forms of their ancestors that had started to show with nightfall.

"I had hoped for a while that Olivefur would've eased my mind and tell me where you were, I was so worried. I couldn't eat, sleep, or concentrate on my warrior duties- nor could Redheart." The heartbreak was evident in her voice and shone in her eyes.

"They wanted to place both of us among the elders. Even Owlflight agreed, and he's a few moons older than I am." Twigclaw drew in a rattling breath. Age had begun to show in her eyes, but her fur was already pure white that it was the only sign of it. She may have gotten a little older, but Larkblossom could not see her as an elder. Senior warrior status, sure, but as an elder? Never.

"That tom is stupid if he agreed with that." Larkblossom meowed softly and shook her head. She then nudged the mouse towards Twigclaw. She wordlessly took the smallest bite imaginable and passed the mouse to Larkblossom.

"Now eat your food, kit. Then tell me in StarClan's name why you left the Clan in the first place." Twigclaw ordered her and lay down. Larkblossom promptly sat down and quickly finished the mouse. _Elder, yeah right. _

"Yes, we are all very curious to know." Larkblossom jerked her attention from her mouse from the icy tone. Jayfrost was standing behind Twigclaw, his blue eyes glinting as coldly as his voice was as he gazed expectantly at Larkblossom. He gave Larkblossom an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her belly that she did not like.

"Jayfrost, now is not the time for you to be hostile. And why are you out of your nest?" Twigclaw questioned him. The golden tom narrowed his eyes at the pair of she-cats.

"I am not a kit that needs to ask permission to leave his nest." He hissed at Twigclaw. "Stick your nose somewhere else, _elder_." Twigclaw stared at him with a grim look.

"You should take your own advice, _kit_." She replied coolly. "Now scram before I get your father involved for antagonizing Larkblossom." Her words seemed to have struck a nerve. He scoffed and glared at Twigclaw in such a way that if looks could kill, Twigclaw would have been hunting alongside Olivefur in StarClan. He then whipped his head around and shot the same glare at Larkblossom, then left camp without another word.

Once he was out of sight, Twigclaw let out a weary sigh. Larkblossom stared at the camp entrance after him. She looked at Twigclaw in shocked curiosity.

"What the heck happened to him?" She asked in utter confusion. "He used to be really nice…I think?" Twigclaw chuckled sadly.

"It's alright, we all wonder if he's the same cat. Poor Kindlestrike had put up with him the most with no complaint, but he's realizing it isn't working out." Larkblossom smiled but it turned into a frown.

"Why does he hate me so much? I can see it his eyes that he loathes me…" She asked Twigclaw. The white she-cats eyes softened.

"You mean you really don't know?" She replied gently though she seemed confused. Larkblossom shook her head slowly.

"I don't! I remember we used to be good friends as apprentices but that's it, honest." Larkblossom mewed in bewilderment.

"He loved you, dear one. But you did not love him back…from my understanding, you chased after someone else." Twigclaw told her and gave her calculating look.

"Is that why you left?" Twigclaw whispered and gazed at her gently. _Oh Briarpath…_ Larkblossom's heart clenched painfully. She looked down at the end of camp where the nursery was located. _That's where I would've been if I had just stayed. But they might have thought the father was Kindlestrike and he would never have been able to be with Fawntail…_

"Partly." Larkblossom replied, not meeting Twigclaw's eyes. "I was expecting kits, but I didn't want to raise them here- I couldn't. So I had to give them away." She shakily looked up into Twigclaw's eyes and found them to be gentle and understanding.

"How many?" Twigclaw asked. Larkblossom gulped.

"Three." _Actually, two living and one dead. _"Two she-cats and a tom." Twigclaw purred happily.

"And what about the father?" Larkblossom knew she was asking who the father was, but decided to answer differently in attempt to stop all the questions.

"Dead."


	19. Chapter 18

"_**If you're lost and alone **_

_**Or you're sinking like a stone **_

_**Carry on **_

_**May your past be the sound **_

_**Of your feet upon the ground **_

_**Carry on…" – Carry On by fun. **_

**Happy (late) Fourth of July to everyone that celebrated it! I hope it was safe and fun for everybody! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! ~ Lark**

**Jayfrost**

Twiglclaw's words irritated him to his very core. _Yes, get my father involved, see if I care. _He thought as glared at the pair of she-cats and left. Larkblossom had just sat there with her jaws wide open.

The Clan wouldn't have been so receptive with her return if they knew she left to have kits somewhere else while staying with a _friend_. Something about that bothered him but he couldn't quite put his paw on it but it still angered him.

He sped down the camp wall and raced away into the forest. Night had just begun to fall and the air was quickly cooling also, but Jayfrost wasn't in total darkness because the moon was rising. The small newleaf leaves swayed with a gentle breeze, and with it came Kindlestrike and Fawntail's scent.

Jayfrost scented the air more deeply and they were coming from the direction of the river and RiverClan territory. He paused, nearly following their scent until he suddenly changed his mind and continued into the thick of ForestClan territory.

_We should expect kits from them soon, then. _He thought dryly and was repulsed by it. He soon lost himself to the strong scent of his forest home and took comfort in the darkness of nightfall. He twitched his ears at the faint _hoot _of an owl that seemed far away. Jayfrost closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath to clear his mind, but thoughts of his father and Larkblossom would not go away.

Jayfrost himself did not understand his dislike of the reddish-brown she-cat. In fact, part of him was drawn to her (though he would never admit that out loud to any cat). But something in her eyes, probably the visible pain of brokenness, repelled him. And yet, he still could not grasp why that had him despise her the way he did.

The forest then suddenly went eerily quiet. Jayfrost froze and sunk close to the ground and slowly crept forward to a bush and hid under it. He gazed out and pricked his ears and heard a _snap! _from a twig nearby.

A figure of a cat was headed towards the thick of the territory where he lay crouched under a bush. Jayfrost flattened his ears and crawled out from under the bush he was hiding under then silently scaled a tree that was close to where he had hidden. He jumped up each branch and navigated his way up to a high level to where he could see without being spotted. He gazed down from his lookout and saw a black tom making circles around a section of a few trees. It was evident the strange tom was lost. Jayfrost laughed smugly to himself. _You're as bad as a kittypet. _He jumped down to a lower branch to take in the tom's scent.

He opened his mouth and was hit with a dry, earthy scent. _Ugh, _he thought and scrunched up his nose in disgust, _FireClan. I don't understand how they stand living in that barren territory. _The black tom stopped in his tracks and sat down.

"What do I even say when I get there? Tell them that a _kit _sent me? Though she was from StarClan… but I don't even know where _there_ is!" The tom muttered to himself. Jayfrost was lost to the tom's words, so he leapt down the tree and landed right in front of him. The tom was startled and jumped back in shock with his gray eyes wide open.

"You're in ForestClan territory." Jayfrost meowed cautiously and peered behind him, checking to make sure no other cat was with him. Once Jayfrost was sure no cat was there, he looked back at the black tom.

"What is your business here? I'm sure Witherstar has lost enough cats already." He said and glared at the tom, but he only seemed slightly fazed.

"Oh StarClan." The tom sighed. "I need to find Cloudecho and her kit, Fernkit. They are in your camp, aren't they?" The tom asked hopefully. Jayfrost narrowed his eyes distrustfully.

"Who sent you to find them?" He asked slowly and watched the tom's eyes. The tom shifted his paws uncomfortably and looked away. Jayfrost lunged at the tom and tackled him to the ground and held him pinned by his neck with his paw. He brought his face close to the toms'.

"Who sent you?" He growled. The tom's eyes were wide with fear and he gulped.

"Well…StarClan did." He answered quietly and rolled away when Jayfrost took his paw off his throat. He sat up and shook his pelt.

"My name is Ravenpelt. I am a warrior of FireClan, but you already guessed that. Maybe not the warrior part, but you guessed the FireClan part-" Jayfrost hissed.

"Why are you here, Ravenpelt?" Jayfrost asked after cutting him off. Ravenpelt cringed.

"It's important that I speak to Cloudecho and her kit. Will you please bring me to them?" He pleaded urgently. Jayfrost sighed and looked away. He was already not in favor of his father, and bringing a FireClan warrior certainly wouldn't help his cause.

"Why should I believe you?" He snarled, anger boiling within him. "You could be a spy for all I know." Ravenpelt didn't reply and was quiet for a few heartbeats. Jayfrost unsheathed his claws and preparation for a fight. Ravenpelt gazed down at Jayfrost's unsheathed claws and answered, "Because my future medicine cat is waiting for me in your camp."

**Larkblossom**

Twigclaw was stunned by her answer. Larkblossom's heart hammered in her chest.

"Don't bother asking, because I am not telling anyone. It's best if you don't know anyways." She blurted and followed it with a deep sigh. Twigclaw gazed at her with an emotion that she didn't know what to call.

"No one can know." Larkblossom murmured. "I am going to sleep. Goodnight, Twigclaw." She meowed quickly and retreated into the warrior's den. As she entered the dark den she gazed at the sleeping forms and noticed a few empty nests. One nest in particular caught her eye was between Heatherspring and Nightwhisper. She approached their nests and scented it and it didn't seem to hold a particular scent.

Nightwhisper opened one of her eyes.

"It's yours. Fawntail abandoned us to sleep next to Kindlestrike a long while ago, so it belongs to you." She meowed sleepily. Larkblossom purred quietly and curled up into the nest. Her eyes fluttered closed and she soon slipped into an exhausted slumber.


End file.
